One More Life
by Vammy
Summary: Cammy had her family, a job, even a little kitten. But she didn't know that it all was about to come crumbling down around her. That old enemies die hard, and can be just as relentless as she once was with getting revenge. Read and review, please. COMP
1. Prologue

The third installment of my take on Cammy's life.  You probably should read "The Real Life Cammy" and "Life Shall Come" before reading this, if you haven't already.  All Capcom's character's belong to them, not me.  Please, good or bad, tell me what you think, it's the only way I'll get any better.  And enjoy!

--    

            A harsh buzzing sound broke its way into the soft, dreamy darkness Cammy had enveloped herself in.  With lightning speed, she rolled over and clicked the 'snooze' button before the buzz could impede her sleep anymore than it already had.  A short while later, nine minutes to be exact, the buzz once again broke through her sleep.  This time her eyes snapped open.  She had trained her mind to only allow her one 'snooze'.  Of course she had also set her alarm clock nine minutes earlier to allow the 'snooze'.  She was a sleep-aholic and knew it.  Since she was living alone and working she had to make sure she woke up.  It wouldn't be unusual for her to sleep through an entire day.

            Cammy pushed her kitten out of the way and rolled from the bed.  The dark grey kitten, Nikita, just flopped over to her other side resumed sleeping.  She smiled and ran her hand down Nikita's fuzzy side.  

"Lucky little bastard."

Heading towards the bathroom, Cammy yawned and stretched her body, popping various joints as she did so.  Her body hadn't changed much since she was 16 years old.  It was eternally that of a very muscular teenage girl.  She had known she would be a small woman all her life, but this wasn't quite what she had expected.  Looking in the bathroom mirror as she brushed her teeth, she observed herself.  Her face had changed.  The naivety wasn't there.  She beamed confidence which she had to accredit to the help of her family.  Over the past five years she had grown so much mentally.  Now at 23 she was as sure of herself as ever.  Though Guile, her surrogate father and Dad's best friend in life, had ensured she got a job at the Air Force base as a secretary, deep down she knew she could have gotten on her own.  It wasn't the greatest job, but it was work and it kept her close to Wagner and Guile.  She had lunch with Wagner, her in everyway but blood brother, everyday, weather they were upset with each other or not.  It still happened, their fighting, and it was as vicious as ever.  But they both knew what they had in each other, and made sure to not let petty things ruin it.

            After her shower she pulled her hair into two, French braided pigtails and then pulled the length of the braids into a bun at the nape of her neck.  Her pigtails weren't exactly office attire.  She dressed in a conservative blouse and skirt and headed into the kitchen.  She pulled a bag of cat food out and shook it.  Before the third shake, Nikita came running from the bedroom and into the kitchen.  She rubbed on Cammy's bare calf and gave her first, squeaky meow of the day before she started devouring the food.  Cammy snuck out of the apartment and locked the door behind her.  The sun shone on her face.  It was going to be just another normal day in her normal life.  That was the way she liked it.  She had her family, a job, even a little kitten.  But she didn't know that it all was about to come crumbling down around her.  That old enemies die hard, and can be just as relentless as she once was with getting revenge.  


	2. Chapter 1 Fighter

_After all of the fights and the lies  
Yes you wanted to harm me but that won't work anymore  
Uh, no more, oh no, it's over  
'cause if it wasn't for all of your torture  
I wouldn't know how to be this way now, and never back down  
So I wanna say thank you  
  
'cause it makes me that much stronger  
Makes me work a little bit harder  
Makes me that much wiser  
So thanks for making me a fighter  
Made me learn a little bit faster  
Made my skin a little bit thicker  
It makes me that much smarter  
So thanks for making me a fighter  
  
How could this man I thought I knew  
Turn out to be unjust so cruel  
Could only see the good in you  
Pretended not to see the truth  
You tried to hide your lies, disguise yourself  
Through living in denial  
But in the end you'll see  
You-won't-stop-me  
  
I am a fighter and I  
I ain't goin' stop  
There is no turning back  
I've had enough_

_Portion of Christina Aguilera "Fighter"_

            Cammy silently cursed herself as she dug through her purse looking for her money.  She had bought the bigger purse with all the organizational pockets to avoid this problem, but it ends up, the bigger the purse, the more stuff she accumulated.  After finally finding her cash, she paid the sales person and sat at a table in the large food court, waiting for Wagner.  He was late, but this wasn't an unusual thing.  So she started eating, perfectly content with being by herself.  A few moments later she saw Wagner come in from the main entrance.  He was in his Air Force fatigues, which weren't out of place; actually here she was the minority in civilian clothes.  His hair, being recently cut, was left free of gel or product of any sorts, so his true blonde showed through.  His dark blue eyes scanned the food court looking for her, which again, wasn't made hard due to her clothing.  Upon spotting her he smiled, revealing a five o'clock shadow appearing at noon, which meant he hadn't bothered to shave at all.  He grabbed some fries from her plate as he sat down.

"Hey there.  Sorry I was late.  Guile left me a message to speak to him and I had to wait forever till I could get in there."

"Well his job is never done.  You're lucky you got in."

"It was only because _he wanted to talk to __me.  Heh, otherwise I'd still be waiting."_

"What did he want?"

"He wants us to come to dinner tonight."

"Why'd he go to all that trouble just to ask us to dinner?"

"Well he said it would be just us.  Maybe for nostalgia's sake or something?  You know how Guile gets weird sometimes."

"Yeah.  So how has you're day been."

"Long."

"I can tell, you wake up late?"

"What makes you say that?"

"The stubble?"

"No.  I think it looks good.  Makes me look older."

"It makes you look like you're wearing Daddy's clothes."

Wagner gave her a hard look.

"Okay, I'll shave tonight.  Can't blame a guy for trying."

"No, but you…"

"Hey now!"

Cammy laughed and Wagner joined her.  It would be nice for her to have dinner with Guile.  They usually did once a week anyway.  But she loved spending time with her family.  Melissa, at 12 had become an outstanding young girl and Cammy loved being around her.  She was sure Wagner felt the same way about spending time with the family.  They had been tested so much and now it was time to savor their rebuilt lives.

--

            Out of frustration, Guile finally banged his fist on the button to call his secretary and yelled for her to hold all his calls.  The momentary silence did nothing to relieve his stress however.  His desk was filled with files, old and new.   Though he knew he would have to deal with this eventually he just didn't understand how they could do it.  Shadowlaw had managed to slip under watchful eyes and rebuild their organization, and in only five years!  It wasn't just the stress this put on him at work.  His family, Cammy, Wagner, with Shadowlaw back in the picture he had to worry about them.  Cammy and Wagner both had moved leaps and bounds in recovering from what Shadowlaw did to them.  The past five years had been a time of growing together and building a life free of Shadowlaw's evil.  But now, now he was going to have to tell them that the organization was at large again.  It hurt his heart already.  He could imagine Cammy's green eyes, so like her father's, growing wide in terror.  All her old wounds coming back to haunt her.  And he could already see Wagner's uncontrollable rage that he used to cover his fear, bursting out.  He put his head in his hands and sighed.

"I know I can't hide it from them."

He was trying to convince himself that this was the best way to handle it.  He was just afraid that if he told them Cammy would go on another crusade, endangering her life.  He couldn't take seeing her harmed ever again.  She had dealt with her demons and deserved to be happy and free.  Wagner was still having some trouble.  Guile recalled a few weekends ago, waking Wagner up from a nightmare of sorts.  Wagner wouldn't tell Guile what the dream had been, but for the next few days he was shaken.  Guile un-gripped his hands and felt the blood flowing back into them.  He hadn't even realized that he was holing them in tight fists.  He knew he was doing the right thing.  Lies only lead to more trouble.  He had learned that first hand.  Guile was a man that learned from his mistakes, and then never made the same one again.

--

              Grabbing a dish towel, Cammy removed a tray of rolls from the oven.  Guile's kitchen was filled with the aroma of food.  She felt her tummy rumble with anticipation.  It was a treat having two home cooked meals in one week.  After dumping the bread into a basket she brought them to the table where Guile and Wagner already sat waiting for the bread.  It was her specialty.  Not much you can do to screw up rolls.  You just needed a timer.  Wagner spoke.

"Finally, I thought my stomach was going to start digesting itself, I missed lunch."

"Funny, I do recall you eating most of my lunch."

"It was just a snack."

"Sure, sure."

Cammy sat down and the three passed around the various items of food and proceeded to eat.  After a moment Cammy realized Guile hadn't spoken.  She stopped eating and looked at him.  He was eating mechanically, not for enjoyment, but to survive.

"Guile."

He muttered.

"Huh?"

"What's wrong?"

"Huh?  Oh, nothing, nothing."

Wagner spoke then.

"Guile…"

He set down his fork and looked at her then Wagner.  His light blue eyes were so worried.

"I asked you here tonight so I could talk to you."

Cammy and Wagner replied simultaneously.

"Yeah?..."

Guile sighed heavily and began speaking.

"It's been happening for a while, but it slipped under out detection, and now it's too late."

Cammy spoke, her voice close to trembling.

"What?"

"Shadowlaw is back in business.  They are bigger than ever in fact."

Cammy froze and she hardly heard the sounds of Wagner throwing his fork down and standing up from the table.  The entire table shifted as he pushed away at the table.  Wagner screamed.

"What the fuck?!  I thought that these bastards were finished?"

Guile remained calm as he spoke carefully.

"Wagner, calm down."

"Calm down!  You are going to sit there and tell me Shadowlaw's back and they are bigger and badder than ever then proceed to tell me to calm down?!"

Guile yelled his voice tight and firm.

"Sit down!"

"I will not sit down!"

"SIT DOWN DAMMIT!"

Wagner was silent for a few moments.  Cammy could hear his quicken breathing before he spoke quietly now.

"Yes, sir."

Wagner took his seat, but left his fists clenched at his sides.  Cammy spoke, her shock not gone, but at least under control.

"How did this happen?"

"We knew it would.  Or at least that they would try to rebuild.  We weren't able to locate M. Bison or Vega.  So them being alive increased the chances all along.  I thought we had been keeping them under control well.  But it's like they diverted us."

Cammy controlled her breathing and spoke calmly.

"I want to help."

"What you do does help."

"No, I want to really help.  Taking pictures for military ID's and entering information into a computer doesn't help take down Shadowlaw.  If you don't let me help you I'll find another way."

"No.  I will not allow it."

Cammy stood angry now.

 "So help me God, I am not going to let those bastards do what they did to me to someone else."

"I can't do it Cammy.  I'm supposed to protect you."

"Dammit Guile!  I am not a child!"

"You're my child!"

"Don't feed me that bull shit.  You have us come here for a meal and expect to tell us that Shadowlaw's back and that we'll just nod and continue eating?"

"I was trying not to lie to you."

"Well you might as well have.  I can't stand idly by while Vega's out there."

"You knew he was out there all along. Why's it different now?"

Cammy was silent.  Her body betrayed her as she felt a single tear roll down her cheek.  She gritted her teeth together as she roughly wiped the tear from her face.  She pushed away from the table and ran for her car.  She was getting out of here.  Wagner had followed her out of Guile's home and grabbed her arm, trying to stop her.  She turned and pushed him away with all her strength.  His body flew to the ground.  She knew she shouldn't have done that, he always forgets about her strength, something she really loves about him.  But she was so angry.  Wagner yelled out.

"Cammy!"

She turned then, her anger very apparent in her face and body movements.

"Thanks a lot for the help in there.  I felt like I was on trial or something.  It's good to know I have your support."

"Guile's right."

"Like hell he is.  You would be right with me if you weren't already in the Air Force and able to fight those bastards."

"It's not like that."

"Then what's it like?"

Wagner wasn't expecting that question.  Cammy shook her head and got into her car.  She was going home to think about what to do.  Five years she had put into getting her life back, and now in five minutes everything was in danger.  She wasn't going to let it happen.  She _personally was going to make sure it didn't happen._


	3. Chapter 2 Violence Fetish

_Bring the violence  
It's significant  
To the life  
If you've ever known anyone  
Bring the violence  
It's significant  
To the life  
Can you feel it?  
  
How do you sleep  
When you live with your lies  
Out of your mouth  
Up from your mind  
That kind of thinking  
Starts a chain reaction  
You are a time bomb ticking away  
You need to release  
What you're feeling inside  
Let out the beast  
That you're trying to hide  
Step right up and be a part of the action  
Get your game face on  
Because it's time to play  
You're pushing and fighting your way  
You're ripping it up  
  
How do you live without playing the game  
Sit on the side and expect to keep sane  
Step right up and be a part of the action  
Come get a piece of it before it's too late  
Take a look around  
You can't deny what you see  
Were living in a violent society  
Well my brother let me show you a better way  
So get your game face on because it's time to play  
You're pushing and fighting your way you're ripping it up  
  
So tell me what am I supposed to be  
Another goddamn drone  
Tell me what am I supposed to be   
Should I leave it on the inside  
Should I get ready to play?_

_Disturbed -"Violence Fetish"_

            Nuzzling her face against Nikita's soft fur, Cammy willed herself not to cry.  This information was too much for her to handle, and her support system was gone.  All she had was the physical comfort of the little grey kitten.  Shadowlaw was back.  Shadowlaw was back.  The words cut her heart as they repeated over in her head.

            Suddenly Cammy was hit with a wave of paranoia and she ran frantically about her apartment doubling checking that all the windows and doors were locked.  Nikita looked to Cammy suspiciously.  Cammy knew Nikita liked to play in the window seals and look out at the street below, but she couldn't handle having the drapes open.  Open for anyone from Shadowlaw to see her.  She was a prisoner in her own home and it was her own doing.  She curled into a ball on the couch and stared into the darkness of her living room.  If she didn't do something to help, this is what her life would be until Shadowlaw was back out of business.  A sudden knock at the door made her jump and yelp out loud.  Wagner's muffled voice came through the door when she didn't answer after the third knock.

"Cammy, I know you're in here.  Open up."

"Go away!!"

"Let me in damn it, Cammy.  You can't hide."

Cammy leaped from the couch and swung the door open, surprising Wagner.  She yelled as Wagner still tried to recover from his shock.

"I don't want to hide.  That's the whole point.  But if I'm not out there fighting, that's what I'll have to do.  You can't understand that."

"Like hell I can't.  Don't you remember that I was sent to a family I didn't even know?  You knew Guile your whole life.  I had to totally readjust."

"I know that…It's just that I can't hide.  I've done that and it kills me inside."

Cammy was starting to breakdown.  Wagner seemed to put her at ease, seemed to make her comfortable enough to let herself be honest.  He reached out and pulled her into his arms.  He rubbed her back as he spoke to her.

"We can figure this out.  But I need you to work with me if I'm going to help you."

"I can't believe this.  It's just too much to handle.  Things were just getting back together."

"I know; they were for me too.  But I won't let Shadowlaw screw it up."

Cammy was crying freely now.  Wagner guided her into her apartment and shut the door behind him.  

"I just don't know what to do with myself now.  Am I supposed to act like nothing's wrong."

"If you do act like something's wrong they win."

"But something is wrong."

"I know, I know.  It's really messed up.  But all we can to is take things how they come and deal with them."

"You can do that.  You have enough power.  But I'm not even god dammed US citizen.  Without Guile, I'm gone!"

"Calm down.  I can figure something out, if you just give me some time."

"What do you mean?"

"Let Guile think you are doing what he says, and I'll find a way for you to help."

"Why are you doing this?"

"Because I know you deserve to help.  You owe them one as much as I do, and we're not kids anymore.  Shadowlaw doesn't know what they are messing with.  They may have made our childhoods a living hell, but now it's time to get even."

"So do you Wagner.  Don't risk yourself getting kicked out of the Air Force or something."

"It's worth it Cammy.  We have got to stop them before something happens to someone we love."

--

            Cracking his knuckles in pleasure, M. Bison looked at reports with delight.  His empire had risen once again, and it was more powerful than ever.  In Shadowlaw's absence the world had proven a great need for him.  Now he was back and welcomed with open arms into the underworld.  His drug trade had developed into a weapon trade now, and soon he knew he'd be dealing with a world wide organization.  He chuckled in rapturous joy.  The pitiful U.S. military had become aware of some of the movements, but it was too late now.  He was bigger than even them.  This reminded him of who had got him in the predicament in the first place.  Colonel William F. Guile.  He remembered his oath to get his revenge.  And it was under way at this very moment.  If not for him, Shadowlaw would be where it was now, years ago.  He was going to suffer before he was destroyed; everything he held dear would be gone before he then would be mercifully put out of his misery.  Bison began laughing maliciously.  

"All who oppose Shadowlaw will die!"          

--

            Guile finished drying the last dish from dinner then walked upstairs to undress for bed.  Tonight didn't go as well as he had planned.  He wanted to be able to explain better to Cammy and Wagner the details.  But Cammy had not acted at all in the way he had expected her to.  She had really grown up and it was a damn shame.  Getting her life back together hadn't been easy for her and he knew it.  Now Shadowlaw threatened that normalcy.  Guile heard the front door open and figured it was Jane.  He waited in the bedroom until she appeared in the doorway.  She had purposely gone out to give him an opportunity to tell Cammy and Wagner about Shadowlaw alone.  Her light brown hair flowed over her shoulders, curling slightly at the ends.  Hazel eyes looked at him with much worry as she spoke.

"So, how did things go?"

"Not good."

"Is Cammy okay?"

"Yeah, she's more than okay.  She was ready to suit up and go fight them off at that very moment."

"And…?"

"And I told her she couldn't."

"She's an adult William; why should you treat her any different than Wagner?"

"Wagner's trained for the past five years.  Cammy has skills and strength, but not the same mind that they were programmed into."

"That isn't what I'm asking.  What right do you have to prevent her from doing something?"

"Janie, just give my mind a break please.  Where's Melissa?"

"She went on up to her room.  She said she had a little homework to do before tomorrow."

Guile stood and kissed Jane on the cheek before he walked from the room.

"I think I'll go downstairs and say goodnight before I go to bed.  It's been a rough day."

--

            Melissa Guile looked at herself in her bedroom mirror.  At 13 years old she was beginning to become a woman, it was slow moving though.  She wished she could just wake up one day and look like her mom or Cammy.  Wagner always made her feel good.  He doted on her telling her that if she weren't his sister he might have a crush on her.  Her hair was thick like her father's but the same color as her mothers.  She kept it long, flowing down her shoulders and to her mid back.  Bangs flowed over her forehead giving her face a pretty shape.  The light brown made her hazel eyes seem to glow.  She thought she was pretty enough.  She would tell Cammy about boys at school she liked, not trusting this information to her parents or Wagner.  Cammy was a girl, she understood.  Her dad was pretty protective, but she knew that was due to bad things that happened to Cammy when she was a teenager.  She knew he was just protecting her.  Melissa walked from the mirror to her closet and changed into her nightclothes.  

            Suddenly, there was a scratching at her window.  Confused, she walked to push away whatever was doing it.  If there was a tree branch scratching at the window all night there was no way she'd get any sleep.  Before she could open the window, she was barraged with flying glass.  She fell backwards onto the floor, covering her face with her arms.  By the time she recovered and began to stand she saw two men in black climbing into her window with guns.  She screamed.

"Daddy!"


	4. Chapter 3 Still Frame

_Please help me 'cause I'm breaking down,  
this picture's frozen and I can't get out of here  
Believe me, I'm just as lost as you  
And every time I think I've finally made it  
I learn I'm farther away than I've ever been before  
I see the clock and it's ticking away, and the hourglass empty  
What the fuck do I have to say  
Keep it inside the image portrayed  
As if I couldn't stand losing as if I couldn't be saved, no way  
A small confession I think I'm starting to lose it  
I think I'm drifting away from the people I really need  
A small reflection on when we were younger  
We had it all figured 'cause we had everything covered  
Now we're older it's getting harder to see  
What this future will hold for us, what the fuck are we going to be?  
I'm afraid I'm falling farther away from where I want to be_

_Trapt__- "Still Frame"_

            Guile heard the crash when he was at the top of the stairs.  When Melissa screamed he was at her door.  He had only a heartbeat to take the scene in.  There were two men dressed in black grabbing at Melissa.  He rushed forward and pulled one off of her roughly.  Her screams pierced his ears, as he punched the intruder in the gut.  He grabbed for the second who was trying to pull Melissa out of the window, she yelled frantically.

"Daddy!  Help me.  Please!"

Guile punched the second intruder in the face a few times before his grip on his daughter loosened.  Melissa fell to the floor by the window.  Guile raised the man over his head and slammed him into the ground behind him.  He may have been a little older now, but he could sure as hell still fight like a 25 year old.  He turned around to attend to his daughter, and froze when he saw the first man he assaulted had grabbed her already.  He had one hand over her mouth and the other held an assault rifle, pointed at him.  At least it wasn't pointed at Melissa.  She was struggling and kicking but the man's grip on her was too strong.  Guile stepped forward figuring that this man's mission wasn't to kill him, it was to take Melissa alive.  The last thing Guile remembered before the whole world went black was the splatters of his blood landing on his daughter's frightened face before he even realized that he had been shot.

--

              By the time Jane made it downstairs, it was over.  She found her husband lying on the floor opposite the window in Melissa's room.  His white t-shirt was drenched in so much blood that it was almost black with its slickness.  She screamed and ran towards his lifeless form.  Pressing one hand against the gunshot wound to his abdomen, she looked about frantically for Melissa.  She was gone.  Tears started flowing from Jane's eyes as she tried to figure out what to do; look for Melissa, or save her husbands life.  She yelled for her daughter.

"Melissa!  Melissa!  Where are you?  Come out.  I need you to find a phone."

Jane wasn't answered, something she had feared.  Stretching her body to its fullest she was able to reach the portable phone on Melissa's nightstand, while still holding pressure on Guile's wound.  She dialed 911 and spoke frantically into the receiver.

"My husband has been shot and I think my daughter's been kidnapped."

--

            The ringing of the phone broke the happy darkness Cammy had placed herself into.  Wagner lifted her body away from him and rose to answer the phone.  He had let herself fall asleep while he held her.  Most people would find their relationship weird, but it was the perfect relationship for her.  He was her brother, nothing more nothing less.  But they understood each other so much, they had a great bond.  Cammy sat up and wiped sleep from her eyes.  She shouldn't have fallen asleep, she was keeping Wagner from getting back to his Air Force dorm, and she knew he had work in the morning.  Cammy heard the sound of the phone being dropped and ran into the kitchen where Wagner was.  As she entered he turned his face to her.  Tears were already flowing down his face from his now bloodshot eyes.  Cammy grabbed for him.

"Wagner, what is it?"

His voice trembled as he spoke.

"Guile's been shot, he's in surgery now."

Cammy's heart stopped for a moment before it started beating quicker and brought forth a surge of tears. 

"Are Jane and Melissa okay?"

"That was Jane on the phone.  She said that Melissa has been kidnapped."

"Kidnapped?  You don't think…"

"I don't know Cammy, but we have to get to the hospital right now!"

--

            Nervously twisting her fingers around each other, Cammy waited impatiently with Jane and Wagner, for word on Guile's condition.  Jane was covered in blood, which she guessed was actually from Guile.  Wagner was pacing back and forth adding to her nervousness.  After about and hour of waiting, a doctor came into the waiting room.

"Hi folks, Mr. Guile is in stable condition.  The surgery went great.  We were able to removed the bullet and patch him up.  He lost a lot of blood, but we had some on tap for him.  He should recover fine."

Jane asked quietly.

"Is he awake?"

"Yes and he's asking for all of you.  The nurse will take you in to see him."

They followed the nurse into Guile's hospital room.  Cammy couldn't believe what she saw.  Guile was so pale.  He opened his light blue eyes, but he looked so tired.  They approached him and he began speaking, very softly and with much struggle.

"Janie, they took our baby."

Jane questioned him, becoming frantic.

"They?"

"Shadowlaw.  It was them.  They want to make me suffer, so they stole my baby."

Tears flowed slowly from Guile's eyes.  Cammy could feel rage filling her up, and it was about to burst out.  Shadowlaw had kidnapped Melissa.  They had kidnapped a 13 year old girl.  Every horrible thing Shadowlaw ever did to her came rushing back from her subconscious suddenly and Cammy screamed.

"I should have fucking killed him when I had the chance!"

Wagner grabbed her shoulders and pulled her body close to his to keep her calm.  Jane broke down into heaving sobs as she kneeled by Guile's hospital bed.  Vega was the first name that came to Cammy's mind.  She, in that moment, prayed like she had never prayed before that Vega wasn't anywhere near Melissa.

--

            Ken Masters squinted his eyes and turned the book he was reading sideways.  When he realized what the picture was he dropped the book entitled, "What to Expect When You're Expecting" onto the floor and instantly developed a new admiration for his wife.  In less than a month his son would be brought into this world.  He was Eliza's coach, which was why he was reading that book.  He rose from his chair in his study and walked down a grand staircase of his San Francisco home and into Eliza's sitting room.  She was on the floor trying to put together some kind of crib/bassinet thing.  Ken smiled, watching her squint her blue eyes in concentration.  He spoke.

"You're not done yet?"

"No, I am sure you're not done with the book yet."

"I looked at the pictures and that's enough to tell me that I'm glad you're the one having the baby and I'm just the lowly coach."

Eliza pushed the pieces of the contraption away and started the long trek to her feet, her large belly impeding the journey.  Ken stepped forward and helped her to her feet as she whined.

"I'm such a cow."

"You're a cow who is bringing our son into the world."

"But I'm still a cow?"

She slapped him on the shoulder and Ken retorted, pretending like her was more hurt than he was.  He hadn't been in a street fight, or any tournament for that matter, since in New Orleans when he and Julian had helped Guile in the first steps of bringing Shadowlaw down.  He had felt free to begin his life with Eliza.  She laughed as she pulled her wavy blonde hair out of her eyes.  He put his hands on her belly and waited for the baby to start kicking.  After only a few moments he could feel the movement.

"He's a fighter already."

Suddenly, the door to the room burst open, accompanied by the sound of the windows crashing in.  Ken pushed Eliza between a wall and him, ready to defend her to the death.  When the crashing ceased, there were five men in the room, all armed with assault rifles.  Ken yelled.

"Who the hell are you?"

He could feel Eliza trembling behind him.  He placed one of his hands on her discreetly, willing her to stay calm.

"I said who the hell are you?"

The men began advancing slowly, Ken made sure that his body covered Eliza's, not an easy task due to her protruding belly.  When the first man rushed him, he was ready, blocking his initial thrust and countering with a hard jab to his gut.  The man doubled over, dropping his weapon, and was followed by a second, who leapt at him with his foot extended.  Ken crouched for a split second, his fist soon busting into the man's chin, sending him flying backwards.  The third surprised him and knocked Ken to the side with a hard kick to his shoulder.  Ken quickly recovered but it was too late.  One of the other men had used Ken's split second absence to aim his rifle at Eliza's belly, his son.  Ken froze, and for the first time in a fight ever, let his fear show.  Eliza's face mirrored his own as she spoke to him.

"Ken.  I'm going to go.  They obviously don't want to kill me or they'd have done it by now."

"Eliza, no!"

Ken could feel his heart being ripped in two as he continued.

"I want to help you."

"Then stay clam.  Do it for the baby."

Those were the last words Ken heard before he felt the butt of a rifle bash against the back of his head and everything went black.     


	5. Chapter 4 Realign

_Decisions made from desperation  
No way to go  
Internal instincts craving isolation  
For me to grow  
  
My fears come alive  
In this place where I once died  
Demons dreaming  
Knowing I...I just needed to realign  
  
Fell in a river of illusion  
And apathy  
Drowning in a self-induced confusion  
I'd rather be  
  
My fears come alive  
In this place where I once died  
Demons dreaming  
Knowing I...I just needed to realign_

_Godsmack__- "Realign"_

            A moan escaped Ken's lips as he rolled to the side and peeled his eyes open.  It took him only a moment to remember what had taken place but as soon as he did he sprung to his feet, all traces of grogginess gone.  Though he deep down he knew it was useless, Ken started screaming.

"Eliza!  Eliza!"

He ran around the room, taking in the scene again.  In a sudden burst of fury Ken screamed and kicked the pieces of his son's crib into the wall.  It shattered as he continued on his rampage destroying material possessions in the room, cursing them because all he really wanted in the world was Eliza and their unborn son.  He fell onto the floor, tears mingling with sweat.  They mixed perfectly in lines down his face to represent what he felt; rage and utter despair.  Ken lay on the floor for a while crying like a child.  He would never imagine anyone going after his wife and child.  Only few knew that he had recently settled in as CEO of his father's multimillion dollar business.  Normal kidnappers would want him too.  Suddenly Ken stopped and snapped his head up.  Kidnappers would want his wife instead of him if they were from Shadowlaw.  They wanted him to suffer.  As quickly as the realization came, Ken was up the stairs and in his office looking up Guile's number on his rolodex.

--

          Placing the glass of water to Jane's lips, Wagner tipped it slightly as to not let any spill.  He pulled her covers up over her chest and spoke.

"The doctor said that those should help you sleep."

"I don't want to sleep.  I want my little girl."

"You need to sleep Jane or you aren't going to be able to do Melissa any good."

She nodded, and Wagner watched as her eyelids became heavy before closing for the night.  He sighed.  He needed to sleep just as much as Jane did but before he could he needed to make sure he took care of his family in a time like this.  It's what Guile would be doing if he weren't lying in that hospital bed.  Wagner made his way down the stairs and found Cammy in the kitchen.  She was staring blankly into space and didn't even notice that he had come into the room. He touched her shoulder, snapping her from her daze.  He spoke.

"Hey."

Cammy nodded.

"Hey."

"So what's on your mind?"

"What do you think?"

"I know.  It's all I can think about too."

Cammy turned to him.

"Wagner, if Guile's right and it is Shadowlaw, that means that Vega…"

"That's not definite."

"Knowing Vega it is."

"We'll get her back, just like Guile did you all that time ago."

"At what cost?!  I just don't understand it at all.  She's only 13 for God's sake!"

"They want to hurt Guile, hurt us.  They want revenge just like you did."

"I deserved revenge, they don't."

"Try telling Shadowlaw that."

Cammy paused as tears began welling up in her eyes.

"She's just a kid, smaller than I was."

"You keep thinking the worse Cammy."

"With good reason."

"Yeah, but like I said, they want to hurt Guile.  I don't think they are going to do to her what they did to you.  She's a way to Guile, bait."

"Why didn't they just shoot him in the head then?"

"Because that would be merciful in their eyes.  Shadowlaw is too corrupt; they like to inflict pain to show they're powerful."

"It just never goes away."

"No it doesn't.  You need to get some rest."

"I don't want to rest."

"But you need to.  You want one of the pills the doctor gave me for Jane."

"No.  Just come lay with me for a while and I'll be okay."

"Alright."

Wagner led Cammy into her old bedroom in Guile's home and the two lay down together.  It didn't take long for her to fall asleep.  Wagner himself had almost fallen asleep when the phone rang.  He rose as quickly and quietly as possible and ran for the phone.  He answered on the forth ring.

"Hello?"

The voice on the other end sounded frantic, his breaths were loud and his voice cracked.

"I need to speak to Guile."

"He isn't here right now.  This is Wagner, can I take a message?"

"Where is he?  I need the number!"

"None of your business.  Who the hell is this?"

"It's Ken…Ken Masters."

"Ken?"

"Yeah.  It's really important I need to speak to Guile."

"I told you he's not here."

"Where is he then?"

"In the hospital."

"The hospital?"

"Yes.  He was shot tonight.  He's in recovery."

"Shit it's worse than I thought."

"What's worse?"

"Shadowlaw."

"You mean...?"

"I was attacked, they kidnapped my wife."

Wagner froze as his hands began to shake before he spoke again.

"They took Guile's daughter too?"

"What?  Holy shit, where's Cammy?"

"Don't worry, she's here with me."

"What is going on?  Why is this happening now after so long?"

"Shadowlaw had rebuilt itself.  They are larger than even before.  I'm guessing it is revenge on everyone who helped bring them down."

"Well regardless, I'm getting my wife back from those sons of bitches."

"And I plan on getting Melissa back."

"I've got the money for whatever we need to get this underway."

--

            Looking into the small glass pane with his cold blue eyes, Vega let a smile spread upon his lips before turning away.  The missions to kidnap William Guile's daughter and Ken Master's wife had been successful.   Now the two females lay together in the cell, the young girl crying in the woman's arms.  Things could not have worked out better, especially in finding out that Masters' wife was with child and that the Colonel had been shot.  Vega made his way into M. Bison's personal quarters, straightening his long golden hair as he did so.

"Master, both missions are complete, each a total success."

"Good."

"What do you want me to do with the hostages?"

"Leave them be."

"But sir—"

"Vega!  I told you your orders.  Leave them be, I will not deal with another one of your obsessive compulsions.  It is part of the reason that Shadowlaw fell when it did, and you're lucky I let you live."

Vega tightened his fists together and bowed his head in acceptance as Bison continued.

"The purpose of these kidnappings is to cause Ken Masters and Colonel Guile pain.  And I am quite sure it will without your interference.  I want to see them crumble before I kill them, and I can't do that if I have no leverage."

"Yes.  I understand."

"Good.  Now leave."

Vega nodded again, turned and left.  He had to practically hold his breath to keep his anger down.  It was in no way his fault that Shadowlaw crumbled.  It was Camilla and her stupid allies.  Vega would have his personal revenge and even Bison couldn't stop him from getting it.

--

            Peeling his eyes open slowly, Julian Marquez felt the sharp points of eye crust biting at the corners of his eyes.  He cautiously rubbed them away as to not hurt his eyes anymore and rose from his bed.  His cell mate was still asleep.  Looking at the digital clock, Julian saw that it was 3:50 am and there was good reason for him not to be awake. None the less, Julian was awake.  He had been running on a weird clock since he got here.  He looked at his face in the small mirror above the small sink.  His cerulean blue eyes seemed to glow as they were surrounded by red veins.  His olive skin was unusually pale.  After splashing some water over his face, he traced his finger over an old wound that ran itself from the left corner of his mouth and along the side of his face.  He had been in a fight when he first arrived here.  An inmate he had never met just came out and attacked him with a scalpel.  What could he do but fight back?  His only choice had been to kill right?  Kill or be killed.  Julian shook his head in annoyance, silently vowing not to think about it anymore as he pulled an envelop put from between his mattress and box springs.  From the envelop he pulled a book of stamps.  Pulling two from the book he put the rest back in their rightful place.  He closed his eyes and set the stamps onto his tongue.  Moaning out loud in ecstasy, he let the liquid LSD run its way down his throat in pleasurable tingles.  He was alive.          


	6. Chapter 5 Black Clouds

_This is making me crazy   
These black clouds following me   
So I look for signs of light   
But rarely I see them   
  
I return to my shelter   
And I crawl in a bottle   
I'm losing my will for this   
So over emotional   
  
Black clouds   
They rain down but   
They can't kill the sun   
  
Confession of depression   
This life I'm second-guessing   
Like ashes to ashes   
I always seem to fall down   
I'm tired of running   
It's time to face my demons   
Confession of depression   
This life I'm second-guessing   
  
My emotions are storming   
And tears fall just like rain   
Pain strikes like lightning   
Despair is becoming my friend   
  
I'm pushing myself to a point of self-destruction   
  
Black clouds   
They rain down but   
They can't kill the sun inside_

_Papa Roach –"Black Clouds" _

_            With a roar of fury and hatred surging up from her chest, Melissa ran full tilt at the door. She launched a drop kick at the steel door, slamming into it hard enough to rattle her jaw, then fell and banged her head hard on the cement floor. Adrenaline screamed in her, and she pushed the pain away. She was up on her feet again, and she kicked and punched at the door with only the echo of her own grunts in the room to accompany her. Several minutes passed. She slowed, breathing heavily. The adrenaline subsided. The ache in her skull and the pain in her bloody, ravaged knuckles was real. The skin on her fists was scraped raw.  Melissa reached up to touch the back of her head, and her fingers came back streaked with blood. She sat on the floor, pulled her knees to her cheat and began to cry._

            Cammy jolted from her bed with a small gasp.  Once she realized where she was she was able to catch her breath though she was still shaken by the dream.  In anger she punched furiously at her pillows.  Grunting and on the verge of tears she kept beating at them.  She knew that what she was seeing wasn't happening to Melissa, it was what had happened to her.  But she couldn't help being angry.  It very well could be what was happening to her.  She realized that she had fallen asleep with Wagner and now he was gone.  

            Still in the clothes she was wearing the day before she made her way into the kitchen.  Wagner was at the table with huge maps and papers spread all over.  His eyes had dark circles under them and his five o'clock shadow had turned into an almost full grown light blonde beard.  He looked up at her and tried to hide his fatigue with a smile.

"Good morning."

"Yeah sure.  What are you doing?"

"Cammy, Ken called looking for Guile last night."

"And…?"

"And his wife was kidnapped last night around the same time Melissa was.  Worse of all she's 8 months pregnant."

"Oh my God.  So it has got to be Shadowlaw.  They are getting revenge."

"I'll be damned if I let them get it.  Look at these Cammy.  Does the set up look familiar?"

Cammy looked closely at the maps of suspected Shadowlaw bases, nothing hit her as familiar.  She actually was having a hard time seeing how they were supposed to be buildings.

"No.  I don't even hardly know what I'm looking at."

Wagner sighed loudly.

"I'm just trying to figure all this out with just the files Guile had here at the house."

"I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault.  Don't worry.  I'll work it out."

"So what are you planning?"

"I really don't know yet.  But I know they couldn't have taken them far from here.  If they want leverage they are going to make sure we know it's them that have Melissa and Eliza."

"What's Ken doing?"

"He should be on his way here as we speak."

"Once we get this worked out we're going to need people right."

"Yeah, but I don't think we should."

"Why?"

"Last time we did that we just made more enemies to Shadowlaw.  I want to end this."

"So it's just us?"

"Looks like it."

--

            Ryu stepped off the plane, still shaken by the landing.  He ran his hands through his short cut brown hair and sighed.  He had never liked to fly.  When traveling from country to country he'd much rather wait longer to travel by boat.  But this wasn't one of his normal travels.  His friend needed him.  He saw Ken waiting through security glass.  He looked shaken, as if he hadn't gotten any sleep at all.  Dark circles were under his brown eyes and his strawberry blonde hair was in tangles.  Ryu smiled at him not expecting a smile back under the circumstances.  Ken nodded before speaking.

"Thanks for coming buddy."

"No problem.  I want to help you."

"I know we'll need you."

"So no word yet?"

"Nothing, nothing at all."

Ken shook his head, seemingly trying to shake off the bad feelings.

"We have another plane to catch."

"Another plane?"

Ken smiled, probably amused at Ryu's small discomfort.

"Sorry buddy, but we don't have the time.  Just bring your barf bag."

--

            Small kicks aroused Eliza from her exhausted sleep.  She opened her eyes and placed her hands on her belly.  _Calm down baby, I won't let anything happen to you._  She looked down at the young girl with her.  She said her name was Melissa.  She couldn't figure out why this was happening.  But she had been praying for the safety of her baby and Melissa.  Suddenly the door to the cell opened and a large man entered wearing a maroon military suit and a General's cap of the same color.  He had a satellite phone.  He grabbed Melissa rousing her from her sleep and yelled.

"Say hello to your Daddy!"

She whimpered trying to get things straight in her head before speaking.

"Daddy?"

--

            The machine keeping Guile's blood pressure was beeping loud and fast as he gripped the phone tightly in his hands.  The man on the other end addressed him

"Colonel, I've been trying to reach you."

"Where's my daughter you bastard?!"

He heard loud noises then the man on the other end spoke again.

"Say hello to you Daddy!"

Then he heard Melissa whimper.

"Daddy?"

"It's me baby.  I'm here."

"I thought they killed you."

"No, no I'm okay and I'm going to get you back."

"Daddy, I'm scared."

"It's okay.  I love you."

The man was back again.

"Colonel, I would suggest that you convince the U.S. military to back off of Shadowlaw or that will be the last time you ever speak to your daughter."

"I can't do that.  I don't have to power."

"What a pity."

The line clicked off and Guile threw the phone onto the floor.  It shattered as three nurses came running in to tend to his vital signs.

--

            The man threw the little girl back onto the floor and left as swiftly has he had come, slamming the large metal door behind him.  Melissa was crying now and Eliza pulled her into her arms.

"It okay, he's gone now."

She held onto her tightly, pressing her face into her chest.  Eliza rubbed her hand up and down Melissa's back to calm her.  The baby started kicking again.  It startled and interested Melissa.

"Is that your baby kicking?"

"Yeah.  He's always restless in the morning."

Melissa felt her belly for a while longer, smiling when ever the baby kicked.  She spoke.

"Where's your husband?"

Eliza looked down, reminded that she was afraid for Ken.  She had made him let them take her rather than risking their baby.

"Last time I saw him he was in our house, knocked out by one of the men who took me."

"They shot my Dad.  But at least now I know he's alright."

"We'll get out of this.  We just have to stay strong."

"My Dad will find us."

"Ken too."

--

            Reaching into the fridge, Cammy pulled out the orange juice and poured a glass for Wagner.  He accepted in with a grunt which Cammy took as a 'thank you'.  She sat next to him wishing there was more she could do.  All her memories would have to be good for something besides causing her strife.  Wagner banged his hand on the table.

"If I could just find a way in!"

"What do you mean?"

"This base is a pretty simple set up, especially for a small siege, but getting in is the problem."

Cammy looked closely at the maps again, trying so hard to remember.

"I just can't.  None of it is familiar."

"I gotta get into the computers on base."

"Wagner, without proper approval, which I know you aren't going to get, you could get into big trouble."

"I don't care anymore.  This is more important."

Cammy grabbed Wagner's arm, almost scaring him with her realization.

"I think I know where to get our answers."


	7. Chapter 6 Wicked Garden

_Can you feel like a child?   
Can you see what I want?   
I wanna run through your wicked garden  
Heard that's the place to find ya  
But I'm alive  
So alive now  
I know the darkness blinds you  
  
Can you see without eyes?   
Can you speak without lies?   
I wanna drink from you naked fountain  
I can drown your sorrows  
I'm gonna burn, burn you to life now  
Out of the chains that bind you  
  
Can you see just like a child?   
Can you see just what I want?   
Can I bring you back to life?   
Are you scared of life?   
  
Burn, burn, burn  
Burn your wicked garden down  
Burn, burn, burn  
Burn your wicked garden to the ground  
  
Can you feel pain inside?   
Can you love?   
Can you cry?   
I wanna run through your wicked garden  
Heard that's the place to find you  
'cause I'm alive  
So alive now  
Out of the dark that blinds you  
  
Can you see just like a child?   
Can you see just what I want?   
Can I bring you back to life?   
Are you scared of life?   
  
Burn, burn, burn  
Burn your wicked garden down  
Burn, burn, burn  
Burn your wicked garden to the ground_

_Stone __Temple__Pilots__ –"Wicked Garden"_

            Sighing in relief, Wagner turned off the water facet and dried his face.  The cool splash of water had felt good and given him a tiny boost.  He hoped that Cammy's idea would work.  Right now they really needed a break to get things rolling. The longer they waited the worse it could end up for Melissa and Eliza.  He went into Guile and Jane's room and shook Jane awake.  Her eyes peeled open slowly.

"Wagner?"

"Yeah, you've got to get up."

She sat up and looked around.

"It wasn't a nightmare?"

"No.  But I am going to drive you so we can see Guile then I'm going to take you to your mother's house."

"Where's Cammy?"

"She's busy.  She'll visit Guile later though, so don't worry.  Just get ready and we'll leave."

--

            Reaching out in front of him, Julian tried to grab the sound his breath made.  The grey walls screeched at him as he paced back and forth in his cell.  He felt great.  Better than ever.  Darting his eyes around the cell, Julian suddenly felt huge, as if he was too big for the cell.  Throwing his arms out to the side he screamed.

"I'm gonna be crushed!"

He fell onto the floor, landing on his rear, and curled his legs into his chest.  He opened and closed his mouth rapidly.  His mouth was so dry.

"I need a fuckin' coke!"

An officer walking to the cell yelled at Julian.

"Marquez, shut the hell up and get dressed."

Julian looked down and noticed he was only wearing white boxer shorts.  He was sweating pretty badly so he wiped his body with a towel before he put on his orange coveralls.  Placing his face between the bars as if he thought his head would fit through, Julian spoke to the officer.

"What day is it?"

"Tuesday."

"Again?"

"Yeah Marquez, again."

"Shit, I coulda swore it was my birthday."

"It might as well be."

Julian screamed, suddenly becoming angry for no apparent reason.

"What the fuck are you trying to say!?"  

"Whoa, calm down Marquez or you won't get to see your wife."

"My wife?"

--

            Much to Wagner's surprise, Guile was awake when he and Jane arrived at the hospital.  He had his dinner spread out before him.  Wagner knew it was food, it just didn't look or smell like it.  Apparently Guile didn't think it was edible either because it hadn't been touched.  Guile motioned towards the food.

"Who eats dinner at four in the afternoon?  I'm telling you this place is crazy."

Jane moved forward and embraced Guile as best as she could with him lying in the bed.  She kissed his cheek before speaking.

"How do you feel?"

"The doctor says that I'm healing up fine, better than expected even.  I'll be out of here any day now."

"Good.  William, what are we going to do?"

The mood in the room became somber in the blink of an eye.  Wagner stepped beside Jane and put his hand on her shoulder while giving Guile a knowing look.

"Janie, there's nothing you can do but keep strong right now.  Shadowlaw is worse than any terrorists could dream of being and they have to be dealt with has such."

Guile grabbed Jane's hand and rubbed his thumb along it.  At that moment Wagner remembered how strong Guile was.  Last night he had seen him weakened, beaten, even momentarily defeated by the emotions of having his daughter stolen from him.  Now Wagner could see the determination in Guile's face once more.  It gave him hope, but also reminded him that Guile would be opposed to him and Cammy going on the search for Melissa.  Even with Ken's aid.  He wouldn't want to risk his other children.  It didn't matter.  Wagner had decided that he was going to protect his family.  This time he wouldn't stand idly by while it was destroyed.  Not ever again.

--

            Cammy nervously gripped her hands together as the guard ran his metal detector along her body.  She wasn't worried about him finding anything.  It was just this place crept her out.  She had always figured that jail was keeping bad stuff in, not keeping it out.  Sighing deeply, she followed another guard down a hall.  Many glances were aimed in her direction from the guards.  Oddly enough they were interested and disinterested at the same time.  She avoided eye contact and kept her face down so nobody could see the faint blush beginning to rise.  

            Technically she was here for a conjugal visit under the alias of Mrs. Julian Marquez.  The guards hadn't asked for her ID, which led her to believe that they really didn't care weather she was Julian's wife or not.  Then to have all these male guards give her that knowing glance as she walked by didn't save her any embarrassment.  But she'd get over it.  It was the only way she could get the information she needed out of Julian.  Not like she could pull out U.S. military secret maps and press them up against the Plexiglas for everyone to see.  She needed privacy, and this was just the thing to give it to her.

            The guard opened the door for her and spoke before she entered.

"You love birds have two hours.  That's it.  We're being generous here because Marquez hasn't been a real problem lately."

Another guard quipped behind him.

"Yeah, lately he's too doped up to be much of anything.  Don't expect much darling."

Cammy turned and shook her head, trying to shake off their comments.  The door shut behind her and she was alone with Julian.  He was against the back wall of the small room.  Literally; he had his entire body pressed against it.  She stepped forward and spoke softly.

"Julian?"

He turned and looked at her, his head cocked.  His pupils were so dilated that only a thin line of cerulean blue showed among the immense blackness.  Dark circles under his eyes were adorned with small droplets of sweat; which also lined his brow.  His dark black hair was shaggy, hanging in his eyes.  She noticed a pinkish maroon scar running from the corner of his mouth along his left cheek.  Despite his gaunt appearance, he looked stronger than ever.  His orange coveralls were almost pulled tight against his bulging arms and chest.  He stepped towards her and pulled her body closer to his.  She started to protest but he leaned his head over and brought his lips so close to hers that they brushed along hers when he spoke in a whisper.

"So you're my wife today huh?"

Before she could speak, Julian's lips crashed onto hers, pressing into a deep kiss.  She leaned back to break away and he leaned with her, still holding her body tightly against his as he guided her to the ground.  A squeal was stifled in Cammy throat causing Julian to moan.  When she was finally able to pull her face away from his she breathlessly screamed out.

"Julian, it's me, Cammy!"

She pushed against his chest hard, directing his weight away from her as she scuffled away pressing her body against the wall.  He stood up, grabbing his head with his large hands and started yelling.

"Holy shit girl!"

He pulled his hands along his face stretching the skin.  He was breathing hard as he went over to a small sink and splashed cold water on his face.  Cammy stood up but didn't move from her secure position against the wall.  Cammy yelled.

"What the hell is wrong with you?"

He protested.

"How was I supposed to know it was you?"

"What?  Julian I haven't changed."

"Yeah?  Well maybe I have."  
Quietly Cammy spoke as she remembered the guard's comments and it all came together.

"Obviously.  What is it?"

Wiping more sweat from his brow, Julian darted his crazed eyes downward before speaking.

"Acid."

Cammy could hardly speak until she got angry.

"LSD?  You can die from doing that just once."  

Julian broke into a sudden rage.

"You be in here!  You live in a tiny box.  Then we'll see what you do!"

He darted towards the small bed in the corner of the room and pulled the sheets off, ripping them as he did.  He threw the mattress against the wall and was going for the box spring until Cammy screamed.

"Julian!  I need your help."

He stopped and looked at her.

"I need a fucking drink of water.  This room is too small."

"What?  You're not making any sense."

"What?"

"Julian, stop."

"Stop what?"

"That!  God Dammit, Shadowlaw is back!"

Julian looked at her and his face looked as if it went through de-tox in a split second.

"Shit."      


	8. Chapter 7 The Absentee

_And its felt like lead   
To think to let anything else in   
It is too heavy to stand   
I won't push out   
  
Please God this tears me apart  
On the inside  
You quit and you suck   
And you are still the same  
...As far as I can see   
  
I wish to breathe   
I can't take this change   
I would rather stay here   
With my hands gripping my throat   
  
What now?   
You find yourself on the outside?   
What about them?   
What about her?   
What about all of your responsibility?   
  
I find this in blood   
__For__ some...easy to walk away   
I find that I can never break   
  
God! This hurts   
It tears me apart on the inside   
I've quit, we are done  
It seems that now you're the absentee  
  
I still feel so much for yo_u__

_Haste- "The Absentee"_

            Wagner darted his eyes nervously around the airport as he waited for Ken's flight to arrive.  He really had no reason to be nervous.  Shadowlaw had what they wanted for now.  At least it seemed so.  But he couldn't help being nervous.  His old fears and instincts were coming back and it pissed him off.  He had worked a long time to rid himself of those and in one night they were back, doubled.  Looking at himself in a tinted glass wall Wagner noted how worn out he looked.  His hair was in all different directions without any gel to hold it down, and he had a full blown beard.  

            When he spotted Ken he felt better about his appearance.  Though he'd only met him a few times, Wagner knew this wasn't how the martial arts master/millionaire usually looked.  Ken's hair was matted and fuzzy, rising a few more inches above his shoulders than usual due to the tangles.  His eyes were bloodshot and had dark circles under them.  Ken was scanning the crowd, looking for him.  Wagner waved figuring that Ken wouldn't recognize him.  A lot of changes happen to a man between the ages of 17 and 23.  Wagner knew he was at least a little taller, and positive that he was of a larger build.  Ken gave him a half smiled and headed Wagner's way with a Japanese man in tow.  Reaching his hand out Wagner spoke.

"Hey."

Ken replied.

"Hi.  You look about as fresh as I feel."

"Tell me about it."

Ken reached back and patted the Japanese man's shoulder.

"This is my friend Ryu.  He's come to help what whatever we plan.  Ryu, this is Scott Wagner."

"No offense or anything Ken, but I don't think it's a good idea."

"What do you mean?  We need all the help we can get."

"That's true, but all that does is involve more people with Shadowlaw.  If it weren't for you helping Cammy you wouldn't be involved in this mess."

"But I am, so I want to come full force and finish this."

"It's a nice thought but I highly doubt it's going be finished with us.  We just are rescuing our loved ones.  Their safety is key."

"Their continued safety is key."

"One step at a time."

Ryu stepped forward, probably trying to break the two up before things became heated.  He spoke softly with much concern.

"I understand what you're saying Scott, Shadowlaw is a powerful organization.  You are just trying to keep the most people safe.  But I am willing to take the risk.  Ken is the closest thing to family I have left.  I want to help for the same reasons as you are helping."

Wagner nodded, calmed by Ryu's soft tone and understanding words.  He nodded as he spoke.

"Okay.  I guess one more will help a lot.  Just call me Wagner though."

Ryu nodded.

"My car is outside."

The three men started walking towards the exit to the airport as Ken spoke.

"Where's Cammy?"

"She's getting some information."

"From?"

"Julian Marquez."

--

            Rubbing his hands up and down his legs, Julian tried to get his head straight.  However he knew it was useless.  There was nothing he could due but wait for time to sober him.  He could feel it though.  It was the time where he could feel the trip winding down and usually he was doing whatever he could do to make the trip last longer.  Now he concentrated on ending it as soon as possible.  This was a big deal.  The man who tried to kill him was probably one of Shadowlaw's lackeys.  Julian looked at Cammy who sat opposite of him, waiting nervously.  

            He didn't like the fact that he was making her nervous or that he had kissed her.  She was right, she hadn't changed except that instead of putting off the vibe that she was going to fall apart any second, she was confidant and strong, she was on a mission.  He wasn't helping and he could.  He punched the wall causing her to jump a little.  He spoke.

"Sorry."

"Are you better?"

"A little, it's wearing off."

She stood and walked towards him.  He took it as an act of bravery more so than an act of trust.  She had no reason to trust him right now, but whatever she needed from him obviously was worth it to her.  Cammy sat down beside him before speaking softly.

"I'm just going to come out and say all this.  Shadowlaw has rebuilt and now they are bigger than ever.  They kidnapped Guile's daughter and Ken's pregnant wife.  Guile was shot trying to keep them from taking Melissa and he's in the hospital now.  He wouldn't help me with this anyway.  He wouldn't want to risk it.  But I need you.  I need you to remember."

He looked at her, trying to take in everything she was saying.  Cammy was dead serious, that much he knew.  Things were moving fast for him but he pressed her on, wanting with all his heart to help.

"What do I need to remember?"

She reached into a bag and pulled out several large pieces of paper.

"These are maps of suspected Shadowlaw bases.  This one is where we think is the most likely place they took Melissa and Eliza."  
Julian took it from her and looked at it, shrugging his shoulders.

"What do you need me for?  You got the maps right here."

"I need to get in there."

"What?"

She stood.

"You heard me."

"Yeah I heard you, but I didn't think you were crazy.  This is their turf.  It was hard enough during the tournament on neutral territory."

"I'm not taking over.  I just want to get Melissa and Eliza back."

"Cammy, you're talking war on them."

"They started this.  They came back after me."

"Like you did them?"

"That was different."

"It was revenge plain and simple."

"That's how you see it?"

"It doesn't matter how you or I see it.  It matters how Shadowlaw sees it."

Cammy was silent for a moment before speaking.

"Well than maybe it's because it's the right thing to do.  It's what I have to do.  I can't leave Melissa to him."

"Vega?"

"Who else?  You know more than anyone what he did to me Julian, and it makes my blood boil to know that she's within his reach.  I can't stand it."

Now was Julian's turn to be silent.  He stood and walked to the sink, splashing the cool water on his face.  He was thinking straight now and it wasn't fun.  He walked towards Cammy, grabbed her shoulders and turned her to face him.  She jumped but relaxed when she saw his face, saw that he was in control.

"You think it would be bad enough that I was sent to this hell hole, but they sent someone to kill me."

"What?  But why?"

"Because that's how they work.  I suffered and now it was my time to be disposed of."

"Is that how...?"

She reached up and ran her hand along the scar running from the corner of his mouth.

He grabbed her hand.

"Yeah girl."

"I'm sorry you're here."

"I know.  So am I."

"Please help me.  Help me protect her like I couldn't be protected."

Julian sighed before speaking.

"The septic system."

"What?"

"That's how you're going to get in."

He grabbed the map from the floor and showed her.

"Here.  You're only going to have to go through the actual septic system for a short while, and then if you can find a door around here there should be a passage; the escape tunnel.  You'll be going backwards through it."

"Then?"

"Then you're on your own."

He looked into her eyes and showed her he was serious.

"This isn't a game."

"I never thought it was."

Cammy looked at her watch as she spoke.

"Ten minutes to spare."

Julian smiled at her.

"It's good to see a familiar face.  Maybe if I saw more I'd be a little better off."

"I'm sorry I've never come."

"No, no.  I wasn't trying to make you guilty.  I was just saying, you know?"

He scratched the back of his neck nervously as he stammered.

"I'm sorry you had to see me like that.  I do things I wouldn't normally.  I'm just having a rough time, and it helps."

"But Julian…"

Suddenly there was a banging at the door and an officer's voice rose through the door.

"Time's up!"

Cammy quickly grabbed the maps and stuffed them back into her purse.  She stood on her tiptoes and kissed Julian on the cheek right as the guard entered the room.  She nodded at the guard as she walked past him then she was gone.  The guard's eyes were wide as he spoke.

"Damn Marquez!  You got down to business."  
Before Julian could question him, he noted the condition of the small room.  It was torn apart.  He ran his hands through his hair and tried to hold a smile and stifle a laugh as the guard placed handcuffs on his wrists.  


	9. Chapter 8 Super Xero

_What do I do to ignore what's behind me?  
Do I follow my fate and escape blindly?  
Do I hide my pride away from these bad dreams  
And give into sad thoughts that are maddening?  
Do I let it go and try to stand it?  
Or do I try to catch them red handed?  
Do I trust some and get fooled by phoniness?  
Or do I trust none and live life in loneliness?  
  
The sunlight burns the skin of sleeping men  
I make the right turns but I'm lost within  
I put on my daily façade but then  
I just end up gettin' hurt again  
  
By myself (Myself)  
I ask why (but in my mind I find)  
I can't rely on myself (Myself)  
I ask why (but in my mind I find)  
I can't rely on myself  
  
I can't hold on  
To what I want when I'm stretched so thin  
It's all too much to take in  
I can't hold on  
To anything watchin' everything spin  
With thoughts of failure sinking in  
  
If I turn my back I'm defenseless  
And to give in to fate seems senseless  
If I hide my pride and let it all go on   
Then they'll take from me 'til everything is gone  
If I let them go I'll be outdone  
But if I try to catch them I'll be outrun  
If I'm killed by the questions like a cancer  
Then I'll be buried in the silence of the answer..._

_Linkin__ Park –"Super Xero"   _

            Cammy sped towards the Interstate as she dialed the number to reach Wagner on his cell phone.  She had to put the number in three times before she had it done correctly and heard the phone ringing.  Wagner picked up after only one and a half rings.

"Hello?"

"Hey, it's me."

"So, was Julian able to help?"

"Yeah, I got everything we need."

"Good, good.  Real good.  Uh…Ken's here so as soon as you get home we'll get started on an itinerary."

"Sounds great.  We can't wait much longer."

"I know.  We're going to get her away from them."

Cammy smiled from Wagner's reassurances, though he couldn't see her.  A rumbling noise came from Cammy's stomach.  Wagner spoke.

"What was that?"

"My stomach, I haven't had anything to eat today."

"Well, have something when you get home."

"Home!  Oh crap, Wagner I haven't fed Nikita in the longest time.  I haven't even been home.  I have to stop by to feed her."

"I understand.  We won't be able to leave until morning at the earliest.  Just bring her over here so you don't have to make anymore unnecessary trips." 

"I will."

--

            Each step was a struggle as Guile shuffled from his bed to a chair by the window.  He was moving great, which was good.  He knew he needed to heal fast to help Melissa.  As he looked out the window he said a soft prayer.  Now he knew the fear Charlie must have felt when he died.  His little girl was in danger.  Charlie had to have known that Vega would take Cammy.  How things had changed since then.  Come to think of it, he hadn't thought about Charlie at length for years now; Cammy had become his daughter.  Guile put his hand to his abdomen remembering that it was the same spot Charlie had been shot in when he confessed to Guile that he had a daughter.  If not for that maybe this all wouldn't have began.  Maybe, just maybe it could have been avoided.  But then Cammy would have never known her father.  Cammy was Charlie's world while she was in it.  Guile could never have known her.  He could hardly imagine Wagner's fate otherwise.

            Sighing, Guile put his head in his hands.  He felt old; especially stuffed in this hospital room.  The phone rang, snapping him out of his deep thoughts.  He made his way to the phone as fast as he could.

"Don't hang up…don't hang up."

Guile got to the phone on the fourth ring, speaking frantically.

"Hello?  Hello?"

A woman's voice answered him.

"Colonel Guile?"

"Yes, it's me."

"It's Chun-Li."

"Thanks for calling back."

"Well I understand this is tough for you."

"I want my little girl back."

"Well keep on healing and then we can make a plan."

"Li, you gotta start without me.  There isn't time."

"You couldn't get the General to back off Shadowlaw even for a little while?"

"Hell no, he's probably increased activity now.  He is expecting some big strike."

"Damn.  Makes sense but…"

Chun-Li let her words trail, Guile knew it was for his comfort.  But he filled in the blanks.

"I know Li.  You haven't steered me wrong yet; get Interpol on this."

"I'm working on it."

--

       Wagner let the phone click back on the hook as he turned around and spoke.

"Cammy did it.  She found a way into the base."

Ken stood from his seat on the couch, excited by the progress and spoke.

"Which base is it?"

"It's one on an island.  At least that's the most likely place for them to have gone.  It wouldn't make sense otherwise."

Ken nodded.  Wagner could tell he was holding back tears, trying to be a strong man.  The way Wagner saw it, it didn't matter weather you were a man or a woman, when your spouse and child were in danger; you were allowed to cry.  Ken fiddled with his hands before speaking again.

"I'm so scared for her, for them."

Ryu rose now, comforting his friend like Wagner knew he couldn't.

"I have a feeling they are safe for now.  We have all we need to make a successful rescue attempt."

Ken replied in agony.

"You know I'm not any good at these.  I just cause more trouble."

Wagner was a little confused on this.  He didn't know all of Cammy and Ken's history, but he did know that Ken had made an attempt to save her when she was kidnapped shortly after her father's death.  It was why he was involved with Shadowlaw now.  Morbidly, Wagner rationalized that that must have been around the time his family was killed.  He spoke up.

"That's all in the past.  We're all older and more determined.  Shadowlaw has screwed with us for the last time."

Ryu and Ken nodded in agreement.  With that vote of confidence out of the way, he continued.

 "I guess I'll order out for some dinner.  Ryu you can rest in my old room, Ken, you can rest in Cammy's.  She and I will share Guile and Jane's room tonight.  Melissa's room is still a crime scene you realize."

Ken questioned Wagner.

"You and Cammy share a bed?"

Wagner darted his eyes back towards Ken.  He was astonished at Ken's blunt concern for where Cammy sleeps.  He couldn't believe that in the urgency of getting a rescue attempt together he had forgotten what Ken had done to Cammy.  Wagner remembered all to well her later confession to him about what had gone on between her and Ken the first night in New Orleans.  She was hurt utterly by it, but being the strong person she was, respected the vows Ken had made (Even though he broke them.) and had never told another soul.  Heatedly he replied.

"No, she's my sister.  What's it matter to you anyway?"

Wagner was not about to forget what Cammy so graciously had.  Ken seemed confused at first but soon realized why Wagner seemed upset.  He spoke.

"I just didn't know.  Don't get pissed."

Wagner stepped closer, speaking in an angry whisper.

"You're married and you caused enough pain last time you forgot that.  Cammy's forgiving because she has to be.  I'm not.  You have no right to be concerned about who she sleeps with."

Ken crumbled under Wagner's hateful words and gaze.  Ryu stepped in, once again being the mediator.

"Wagner, you said yourself it's all in the past."

Wagner stepped back from Ken and spoke.

"Yeah I did, didn't I?  But you have to learn from the past.  And I've learned that I can't trust him."

Ken was speechless, Ryu wasn't.

"If you really believed that, he wouldn't be here right now.  It's not the time for petty battles.  The people we love are in danger and that should be enough to get you to work together."

Wagner let his anger subside and spoke as he left the room.

"Fine."

            Ken was standing, staring wide eyed into nothingness.  He sat down when Wagner left the room.  He spoke softly more to himself than Ryu.

"I never meant to hurt her.  I swear.  And I do love Eliza, more than life itself.  And my son…"

He put his head in his hands as he continued.

"Ryu man, I could feel him move inside of her.  I could feel his little legs kicking."

He let tears fall from his eyes as Ryu patted him on the back, leaving him alone in the room.

--

            Cammy was relieved when she arrived at her apartment.  She unlocked the door and called out to Nikita.

"Nikita!  Here kitty kitty!"

The small grey kitten darted for her legs and Cammy picked her up, rubbing her under the chin.

"Hey little girl, I'm sorry I left you all alone.  Let's get your food and we'll leave."

Cammy shut the door behind her and turned on the lights to her home.  The darkness was instantly filled with electric light.  Cammy nearly dropped Nikita when she saw her apartment.  Everything was ripped apart.  Stuffing from the couch covered the floor along with so many broken pieces of furniture that she couldn't tell what was what.  Looking at the small kitten she knew she could have done this.  She called out.

"Hello?"

Setting Nikita down, she slowly walked through the rubble of her possessions.  The kitchen was equally wreaked as was the hall leading to her bedroom.  She opened the door cautiously, flicking on the light immediately.  She screamed loudly when she saw the words scratched into the wall above her bed in huge letters:  "_Sorry I missed you, lover."_


	10. Chapter 9 Narritive of Soul Against Soul

I have seen the self-image they've forced you to reduce to shattered glass,  
with the only remaining value lying in its jagged edges.  
But the few who warrant waking for await their recognition.  
No fear of death but with fear of life, your weakness kills everyone.  
So live. Angels for everyone. For no lack of searching I can't seem to find one.  
Angels in everyone. What of all their promises? Can't seem to find much more than lies.  
Angels in anyone. A permanent solution to a temporary problem.  
Before I'd lay me down to rest, I'd throw away everything to live.

_A Fire Inside (A.F.I)_ _–'__Narrative Of Soul Against Soul'_

            The car came to a screeching halt in Guile's driveway.  Cammy was out of the car and into the house before anyone inside had even realized she was home.  She tossed Nikita onto the ground, knowing she would land on her feet like all cats did, and quickly locked the door behind her.  Then she began her frantic shuffle around the house, locking all the windows and shutting the blinds.  If Vega had been in her home he was perfectly capable of getting into here.  She was not going to become his victim again.  Wagner came up behind her and grabbed her shoulders causing her to jump.

"Hey, what's wrong Cammy?"

She pushed his hands away and continued Vega-proofing the home.  She knew she must have looked horrified but right now she had a mission.  Wagner pressed on as she headed upstairs.

"What's going on?  Calm down and tell me what's wrong with you."

Cammy turned to him yelling into his astonished face.

"Vega broke into my apartment!"

Wagner was stunned as Cammy continued frantically securing the home.  He spoke.

"Did he hurt you?  Did you see him?"

"No and no.  But I know he was there.  He made sure of that."

"But he didn't attack you?"

"No."

"Then we're cool then."

"They know where we all are and are probably ready to strike at anytime."

Wagner grabbed her shoulders again, giving her a little shake.

"I understand, but you have to calm down."

"Who says so?  What reason in hell do I have to be calm?  He was in my home!"

Cammy could feel tears building in her eyes but instead of letting them fall she pushed Wagner roughly away as she screamed.

"He's going to fucking pay.  I should have killed him when I had the chance five years ago."

Wagner picked himself up from the floor as Ken and another man she didn't know entered the room.  Ken spoke.

"What's going on?"

Cammy screamed back.

"Nothing, just go back to whatever you were doing."

Wagner jumped in.

"It's not nothing Cammy, you're freaking out."

"I have the right to fucking freak out!"

"No.  You may have the right but not the luxury.  We have other things to handle."

She looked at him then with hatred in her eyes.  Cammy could see her gaze sting him but he didn't budge as he continued to speak.

"Shadowlaw has hurt us all and if we don't stick together and get this plan rolling or we won't be able to pull this off."

Cammy whined.

"He always makes it personal.  It makes it so much harder."

She grabbed her head and let her body slide to the ground.  Her body betrayed her as tears started to roll from her eyes.  She was speaking softly to herself mumbling words she knew no one would understand.  Wagner spoke with concern in his voice.

"Cammy, hold it together.  You've got to.  I'll call Dr. Clark.  He'll help you."

She continued rocking back and forth, considering what Wagner had said.  Dr. Clark, or Jay as he liked being called, had helped her with the problems she had with getting used to life after Shadowlaw.  But then she had gone on her vendetta, inspired by Jay's words, and now she was paying for it.

"No, Jay can't help me with this."

She stood up and wiped the tears from her face.  She could tell by the look on Wagner's face that he was truly concerned.

"I'll be okay.  I was just a little freaked."

Ken spoke.

"A little?"

Cammy turned her head towards him, a little upset with herself for letting this hysterics go on with him here.  She spoke pointing towards the man she didn't know.

"Who's this?"

"This is my friend Ryu.  He's going to help on the mission."  
She nodded as she reached her hand out to shake Ryu's.

"Ken told me about you before.  I see you've made up."

Ryu scratched the back of his head.

"Yeah, you can't be angry forever you know."

Cammy laughed to herself before replying.

"We'll see if you still think that after some time in my world."

Wagner quickly jumped in, changing the subject.

"Where are the maps Cammy?  Show me how this is going to have to work."

The four headed into the kitchen.  Cammy then pulled out the maps and showed them where they would have to get in at.  

"Julian said that this was the escape route.  So we'll be going through it backwards.  After that we're on our own to find Eliza and Melissa."

Wagner spoke.

"That's the septic system."

"Yup." 

Ken made a disgusted face and Ryu's expression never changed.  Cammy spoke again.

"It's the only unguarded way in."

Wagner stood and walked to the window.

"Then there it is.  We got what we need.  We can leave in the morning.  While you were gone we got the supplies together.  We're going to have to fly to an island near this one and go the rest of the way by boat."

Cammy jumped in.

"Where the hell are we going to get a plane?"

Ken spoke.

"My father has a privet jet that stays here in L.A.  We can use it.  But a pilot…"

Wagner interrupted Ken.

"I can fly it."

Ryu stood.

"So we're all set then."

Cammy replied.

"Yeah."

He nodded.

"Well I'm going to go and get some rest.  Ken?"

Ken hadn't moved from the table.  Ryu repeated himself.

"Ken?"

"Yeah?"

"You need to rest too.  You can't be of any help to Eliza if you aren't at your best."

"I know.  I'm going to try and get some sleep in a little bit."

Ryu nodded again and left the room.  Wagner put his hand on Cammy's shoulder.

"He's right.  I'm going to sleep.  You get something to eat."

She placed her hand on his and squeezed before he left.  She was alone with Ken now.  It had been five years since she saw him.  Neither of them spoke as she silently ate the cold leftover pizza.  Cammy finally spoke before leaving to room to go to sleep.

"We're getting them back."

Ken didn't reply.

            As Cammy lay next to Wagner she tried her hardest to sleep but it was useless.  She was too worried.  She rolled over for the millionth time and was surprised when Wagner spoke.

"Can't sleep either?"

"No.  I know I need to.  But I'm so worried."

"Me too.  But if we don't rest up there will really be something to worry about."

"I know."

Cammy sat up and slipped on a pair of shoes as she spoke.

"I'm going for a drive."

"You sure about that?"

"Yeah, I'll be okay.  Vega knows he got his message across."

"Okay.  Just be careful."

Cammy patted his head before leaving the room and the house.  She got into the car and headed towards the hospital.  She knew what was bothering her.  She needed to see Guile before she left.

--

            Rolling to her side Eliza tried unsuccessfully to get comfortable.  She and Melissa had been in this cell forever it seemed.  She was trying to get some sleep but it was impossible.  Looking over she saw Melissa beside her curled into a ball, sleeping soundlessly.  If only she could do that.  She was way too worried.  The man had come in with the phone with Melissa's father on it, but hadn't contacted Ken, at least that she was aware of.  What did that mean for her?  Why was she taken?

            Trying to push her worry aside, Eliza rubbed the base of her spine with her fingers.  She was so sore.  Sitting on the floor was not a good place for a pregnant woman to be.  Suddenly the door flew open and Eliza was blinded by the unexpected rush of light.  She held her arm up to cover her eyes but that arm was grabbed by the hand of the man who had entered.  He pulled her to her to her feet and rushed her out of the room.  Before the door to the cell slammed behind her she head Melissa scream.

"Eliza!"

Once Eliza's eyes were adjusted she saw the man who had her by the arm.  He was very tall, at least 6'7, with an eye patch.  His face wasn't like the other man's.  It was more indifferent than cold.  He looked Tai, and had no hair on his head.  She dared to speak.

"W-what's going on?"

He didn't answer her as he continued pulling her down the hall.  He led her into a room where she saw the man from earlier sitting at a large table.  He smiled at her maliciously, as she frowned.

"Now, now Mrs. Masters, don't look so upset.  We'll be getting you home soon."

"Who are you people?"

"That doesn't matter."

She was led to a chair beside the man and urged to sit.  She did.

"Why am I here?"

"Your husband doesn't have good standing with us in the past.  But we can fix that with one simple phone call."

Eliza let her eyes get wide.

"You're going to kill me."

"No, no.  A business like mine is in constant need of funding."

She realized what he meant; a ransom, but what about Melissa?

"What about the girl?"

"She is another matter all together."

Before Eliza could protest the man picked up a satellite phone and dialed a number.  After a few moments he spoke.

"Ah, Mr. Masters.  Sorry to rouse you from your sleep.  I believe you know who this is?  Yes...she's right here."

He handed the phone to Eliza and she took it.

"Ken?"

"Eliza baby!  Are you okay?"

"I-I am.  I'm just scared."

"I love you babe, I'm bringing you home."

"I love you too—"

The man grabbed the phone back from her.  He spoke into it.

"Ten million dollars Mr. Masters; you've got two days to get it together then I'll contact you with the drop off instructions."

He hung up the phone and smiled.

"I'm sure you and your child are worth it to him."

She was stunned, then the tall man from before grabbed her arm again and led her back into a cell.  Not the same one as Melissa.  She was alone now.  The door slammed and she let her body slide to the floor.  Then the pain came again.  Eliza put her hand onto her back to rub again except the pain just got stronger until it became an intense pressure that reached all the way across her expanded belly.  She grabbed her stomach and held herself tightly.  After a few moments the pain was gone.  She spoke out loud.

"Oh God, that was a contraction."


	11. Chapter 10 Cold Heritage

Don't tell me why  
I'm so near to commit a crime  
When I stay alone here in front of you  
I'm here  
  
Illusion falls when you're not honest about the way you feel  
I know I need only your voice  
  
Saving all my words only for you  
Forgive me  
(Forgive me, forgive me)  
Saving all my words only for you  
Forgive me  
(Forgive me, forgive me)  
  
I don't know why  
There's a limit to defy  
With the vision of the future at my feet  
I'm here  
  
The night embrace me while  
This picture simply blows me away  
I feel I'll need only your voice  
  
And I'm lonely here inside of me  
Deep inside of me  
Reveal the light in me  
  
And I'm lonely here inside of me  
Deep inside of me  
Reveal the light in me  
  
Saving all my words only for you  
Forgive me  
(Forgive me, forgive me)  
Saving all my words only for you  
Forgive me  
(Forgive me, forgive me)

_Lacuna Coil- "Cold Heritage_

            Cammy got a slight chill as she walked quietly down the hospital hall.  It wasn't too late, but late enough that all the patients were asleep.  She poked her head into the open door of Guile's room, not at all surprised to find him awake.  He had all kinds of papers spread out along his lap.  Upon seeing her he put them quickly aside and motioned her to come inside as he spoke.

"Hey.  I missed you today."

She replied shyly.

"Sorry about that.  I'm just a little freaked."

"You couldn't sleep?"

"No."

"Well good thing because neither can I."

"I can see that.  What is all that?"

"Work as always."

"You're supposed to be resting."

"Like I am going to do that."

He gave her his mischievous grin which in turn made her smile.  Cammy took a breath and spoke, trying to say what she really came here to say.

"Guile, I said before, this has me pretty freaked out.  I can't stand knowing that Melissa is anywhere near Vega or Bison."

"I feel the same way."

"But I know… I remember what it was like.  I just want you to understand."

"I do."

Cammy let out the breath she had been holding.  She knew Guile wasn't going to be pleased at all when he found out what she and Wagner had planned.  Hopefully by the time he did, they would be home, safe with Melissa.

"I know I don't say this enough.  But you're like a father to me.  I still always miss Dad, but you make it bearable.  You make it so I don't have to feel so angry all the time."

"I always miss Charlie too."

Cammy thought of her father for a moment.  He had been captured on one of the first missions to take on Shadowlaw.  He had always fought for others, for a better world.  Now that's what she was doing for once.  This wasn't about remembering her past or revenge.  This was about Melissa, someone she loved.  And Eliza, someone a friend loved, and the innocent life inside Eliza's body.  She looked at Guile's seriously.

"I want to be like him more than anything.  I want to fight for other people, not just myself."

"Cam, don't worry about this right now."

"I've just been thinking a lot.  And then with what has happened—"

Guile interrupted.

"It's okay.  I've got it being worked on."

She nodded, making her face a mask as if to tell him she believed the same as him.  He tried so hard.  But he always held true to his belief in America's military, even if it caused delays.  She knew that when Vega was involved, there was no room for delays.  They had to get Melissa out now.  Cammy wanted to tell him of her plan in that moment, but she knew she couldn't.  He would stop her, and nothing was going to do that.

--

            Pieces of the small cellular phone flew out in every direction as it shattered against the wall.  Ken had all but knocked over the kitchen table rising to throw the device.  The bastards were using him.  They were using his pain to finance their evil.  He ran up the stairs into an already sleeping Ryu's room.  Ken shook him awake.

"Ryu…Ryu!"

He woke with a start but didn't show any grogginess.

"What is it?"

"They just contacted me.  They want money for her."

"Do you think they will keep their word?"

Realization hit Ken suddenly.  He saw the ransom as an easy way out but Ryu knocked him to reality.  

"No.  No they won't.  Ryu, this man is evil… and powerful."

"What do you mean powerful?"

"When I snuck into Shadowlaw all those years ago and they found me out.  He came.  And he could raise his power, like you and me.  And he recognizes it too."

"What's this have to do with the ransom?"

"He said something then.  He said he could hold me for ransom but I had pissed him off so he'd rather see me die."

"So you really think this man doesn't need money?"

"No.  I think he just likes to play games to bide his time."

Wagner spoke from the doorway.

"Did he give you a contact limit?"

Ken looked up and saw Wagner clad in boxers and Cammy fully clothed beside him.  Ken spoke.

"Yeah.  Two days."

"I have a feeling he's contacted Guile too but he isn't saying anything."

Cammy spoke.

"So that means we leave now."

Ken questioned her.

"Now?"

Wagner answered.

"Yup.  He won't expect movement from us until then.  We need to hit him before his deadline."

Ryu got out of the bed.

"Then let's started."

            Wagner, Cammy, Ryu, and Ken were silent, each having their own thoughts, as they loaded equipment for the mission.  By the time the sun was about to rise they were headed towards L.A., and Ken's father's plane.  

            Cammy couldn't help but feel uneasy as they boarded the small jet.  She knew Wagner had flown countless times in training and on missions.  But those were F-16's, this was something totally different.  And besides, she hadn't been with him in the F-16's.  She trusted his judgment however, so she opted to buckle her seatbelt tight and grip her fingers on the arm rests as Wagner guided the plane into the air.  Ken and Ryu had done the same.  Soon they were coasting smoothly through the air.  Wagner's voice came over the P.A. system.

"This is your Captain speaking.  We will be arriving at our destination within the hour.  Enjoy the flight."

Cammy couldn't help but smile.  Wagner was trying to lighten the mood.  Being all business now wouldn't help anything.  She looked across the aisle at Ryu.  He had cracked a smile too.  Ken hadn't.  He was at the back of the plane, away from her and Ryu.  His face was gaunt and his bloodshot eyes started into nothingness.  His mouth was set in an angry frown.  Cammy felt so bad for him.  She really had loved him once.  He was the first person she had made love too.  Even that had turned out bad for her.  Ryu's voice interrupted her thoughts.

"Are you thinking about him?"

Ryu must have seen her staring.  She nodded.

"You know, he really did care for you at one time."

"Sure."

"No he did.  I saw him after Guile had rescued him from Shadowlaw.  He wanted to save you.  He told me he loved you."

"That doesn't matter now."

"True.  But I wanted you to know so you could let go."

"I've let go."

"Have you?"

"Yes…and no.  I still love him in a way.  I understand he loves his wife and is going to be a father.  I guess you could say I still love him as a friend."

"He hasn't had as easy of a life as you'd think."

"I know…"

The plane bounced in the air and Cammy looked out her window to see that they were descending onto an island.

 "…Looks like we're here.  I'm going to suit up."

She stood and before heading towards the front of the plane, kissed Ryu lightly on the cheek.  She spoke again.

"Thank you.  Ken's lucky he has a good friend."


	12. Chapter 11 Headstrong

_Circling your head, contemplating everything you ever said  
Now I see the truth, I got doubt  
A different motive in your eyes and now I'm out  
See you later  
I see your fantasy, You want to make it a reality paved in gold  
See inside, Inside of our heads (yeah) Well now that's over  
I see your motives inside, decisions to hide  
  
Back off I'll take you on  
Headstrong to take on anyone  
I know that you are wrong  
Headstrong we're Headstrong  
Back off I'll take you on  
Headstrong to take on anyone  
I know that you are wrong and this is not where you belong  
I can't give everything away  
I won't give everything away  
  
Conclusions manifest, your first impressions got to be your very best  
I see you're full of shit, and that's alright  
That's how you play, I guess you'll get through every night  
Well now that's over  
I see your fantasy, you want to make it a reality paved in gold  
See inside, inside of our heads (yeah) Well now that's over  
I see your motives inside, decisions to hide  
  
Back off I'll take you on  
Headstrong to take on anyone  
I know that you are wrong  
Headstrong we're Headstrong  
Back off I'll take you on  
Headstrong to take on anyone  
I know that you are wrong and this is not where you belong  
I can't give everything away  
I won't give everything away._

_Trapt__- "Headstrong"  
  
_

"Can you hear me?"

            Wagner's voice echoed in Cammy's ear and she nodded.  After getting off of the plane they had suited up in black gear.  Cammy had boots up to her knees on over a wetsuit.  She figured that it should help in trekking through the muck in the septic system.  Wagner, Ken and Ryu all wore similar suits over their clothes.  This was all still somewhat unreal to her.  But she was determined.  It was a short, but necessary boat ride to the island where Shadowlaw's base was located.  Though they didn't have the details, Shadowlaw had the technology to track the passenger jet they had traveled on earlier.  Cammy kept her mind on the rescue mission, though she couldn't help in letting it wander to her personal vendettas.  She had spared Vega's life.  She had an opportunity to prevent this and she hadn't taken it.  But now all bets were off.

            As they approached the beach, Wagner deflated the small boat they had ridden in and tucked it under some plant life.  They were here.  Wagner spoke.

"Once we get inside we split up.  Cammy and I will stay together and Ryu and Ken can stay together."

Ken spoke then.

"If you find either Eliza or Melissa, get them out of the building as soon as possible.  Don't wait for the others."

Cammy added.

"We can't be seen by any means.  They have enough forces here to annihilate us."

The group walked slowly through the woods avoiding bugs and thorns.  It was quite difficult given that the woods were especially thick and damp, allowing the base to be effectively hidden.  Soon came upon a manhole cover.  Cammy indicated that this was where they needed to enter.  Ryu stepped forward and began trying to lift the lid.  Ken stepped in to help and the cover came open without much trouble.  Cammy spoke.

"Who goes first?"

Wagner grabbed her arm.

"I'll go first."

He slipped into the hole and gripped the edge, letting his body hang before he dropped to help lessen the impact of the drop.  Cammy heard a splash and Wagner's voice.

"This is fucking sick."

Cammy spoke into the hole.

"Then it's the right place."

She followed Wagner into the hole.  He grabbed her legs, helping her to the bottom to avoid another splash.  Cammy felt herself get dizzy as soon as she took her first breath.  She spoke in a higher tone than usual.

"Definitely the right place."

Ken and Ryu followed behind and she and Wagner guided them down also.  Ken spoke to Cammy.

"How long did Julian say we have to go through this shit hole?"

"He said there's a door or something on the side.  Then we will be in Bison's nice clean escape tunnel."

            The four trudged through the waste, looking closely at the walls trying to find a way in.  Cammy was thankful that she couldn't see what she was walking through.  She made sure to shine the flashlight on only the wall.  Finally Ryu's voice rang through the sewer.

"I found it.  There's a latch here."

The door was high enough that they had to climb in.  Once inside the much cleaner tunnel, they removed the wetsuits and threw them back into the sewer before shutting the door.  Ken spoke.

"This is much better.  Time to split up?"

Wagner replied.

"Yeah.  Use the communication device only when necessary.  Cammy and I will go this way."

The two men nodded.  Cammy spoke.

"You guys be careful."

"You too."

--

            Eliza gripped the fabric of her shirt as she gritted her teeth.  After the contraction was over she cursed herself again.  It was nearly impossible to time the contractions.  They hurt too much for her to focus on counting.  While they were hurting worse she knew she would be okay as long as they didn't get too close together.  She had broken into a sweat causing her hair to stick to her face.  She still hadn't decided what to do.  Should she tell her captors that she was in labor?  What would it mean for her and Ken's son?  They could take him from her.  At that moment the door to her cell opened.  The light hurt her eyes as she saw the silhouette of a man.  It was the same man who had taken her to see Bison.  She spoke to him.

"Am I leaving?  Are you letting me go?"

"I'm simply feeding you."

He dropped a tray onto the ground and looked her over before he spoke again.

"Why are you sweating?  Are you making yourself sick?"

She pushed the hair out of her face and pressed herself more tightly against the wall.

"Nothing's wrong.  I'm hot is all.  This isn't really the most comfort—"

Suddenly Eliza felt another contraction, the pain stopping her mid-sentence.  It was the strongest yet and she couldn't help but let out a scream.

"Ahhhhh."

She gripped her stomach, curling into a ball.  After it was over she was breathless.  She looked up at the man guiltily before she spoke quietly.

"Don't tell him, please."

--

            Careful not to make any noise, Wagner and Cammy made their way slowly down another hall.  So far they hadn't been able to find anything to help them.  Luckily there was no sign of anyone being held against their will and so far they hadn't been seen.  A scream pierced through the air and Wagner froze.  He looked over at Cammy and saw her wide eyes, which matched his own.  She whispered.

"That wasn't Melissa.  It must have been Eliza."

"This way."

Wagner led Cammy in the direction of the scream.  They came to a stair way overlooking yet another hall.  Except this time they saw something.  There was a tall man standing in an open doorway.  They heard the woman's voice again.  This time Wagner was sure it was Eliza.

"PLEASE…I'm begging you!"  
The man backed out of the doorway and Wagner caught a glimpse of Eliza sitting on the floor.  He waited for the man to disappear down the hall before speaking.

"He's gone."

"We have to get her out."

"I know…come on."

Wagner slowly crept down the stairs and Cammy followed him.  He couldn't see anyone on either side of the hall. He motioned for Cammy to stay as he hopped over the rail of the stairs and headed for the cell door.  He went to the door, trying the doorknob first.  Finding it locked he took a step back before kicking it open.  The loud crash was accompanied by Eliza's scream.  He stepped into the room.

"Eliza?"

She spoke fearfully.

"Yes."

"I'm a friend of Ken's.  I'm here to help you.  Let's go."

He reached his hand out to help her up when she screamed again, pointing behind him.  Before he could turn around he felt plastic go over his face.  He grabbed at the hands that held the bag over his head kicking his legs out, beating at the hands around his neck to no avail.  He felt himself getting weaker as he couldn't get any air, and tried helplessly to tear the plastic of the bag, which now was suctioned to his face.  His assailant tackled him, pinning him to the ground.  The last thing Wagner saw through the plastic before he blacked out was Cammy, unmoving, in the same position as him.  


	13. Chapter 12 Let You Down

**_A/N:  Just a little to say.  My home computer is giving me a hard time.  For some odd reason, I can't review.  It won't let me pull up the window.  So let me just say that if I usually review your story I'm here, I'm reading and I'll review as soon as I can.  I wouldn't want anyone to get discouraged.  Thank you all so much for reading.  I hope I can keep the action going for you with this chapter.  Enjoy! =)_**

**_-Vammy_**

****

_Trust me  
There's no need to fear  
Everyone's here  
waiting for you to finally be one of us  
  
Come down  
You may be full of fear  
But you'll be safe here  
When you finally trust me  
Finally believe in me  
  
I will let you down  
I'll let you down  
When you finally trust me  
Finally believe in me  
  
Trust me  
I'll be there when you need me  
You'll be safe here  
And when you finally trust me  
Finally believe in me  
  
I will let you down  
I'll let you down  
When you finally trust me  
Finally believe in me  
  
Never want to come down_

_Three Days Grace- "Let You Down"_

            Following silently behind Ken, Ryu let his breath fall in hushed releases.  Master Goken's training had taught him, as well as Ken, to be stealth.  That wasn't the problem.  It was finding anyone in this place.  Each hall looked like the one before it.  He didn't think a crime organizations base would be so empty.  Ryu had dealt with Shadowlaw before, but never on the offensive.  But there was no question in his decision to help Ken.  Ken and Eliza were Ryu's only family.  And Ken's son would be a student to them, though Ryu had never wanted to teach.  Their art would be passed from father to son.  But he was getting ahead of himself.  Ken's son wasn't even born yet and Eliza was still being held prisoner.  Ryu stopped suddenly, grabbing Ken's arm.

"You feel that?"

"Yeah buddy…coming this way." 

The two friends ducked behind a wall just in time to see a large man walk briskly by.  Ryu whispered.

"Sagat."

Ken motioned them to go the way Sagat had just come from.  They were about to step out when they heard others coming.  Ryu heard a man talking on a radio device.

"Yeah, I told you, a man and a woman.  They were trying to bust the pregnant one out."

They couldn't hear what the person on the other end said but the same soldier spoke again.

"Master wants them taken to him?  Sure thing, on the way now."

Just then the group passed by them.  Luckily they still were hidden in shadows.  Ryu grabbed Ken's arm to keep him from jumping out when he saw the men pass by with Cammy and Wagner, both passed out.  Once they were sure the men were gone they stepped out from the dark and Ken pulled Ryu in the direction that Sagat and the other men had come from.  Ken spoke.

"We get Eliza and Melissa first, while they think they have the intruders.  Then come back for Cammy and Wagner."

"Just what I was thinking."

--

            The first breath he took upon waking up stung in deep in his throat.  He felt groggy and couldn't remember where he was.  Wagner moved to sit up and found his hands bound by zip ties.  Then his eyes snapped open and he really remembered what happened.  Pushing his body to sitting, he spotted Cammy to his right, bound at the wrists and ankles like him.  A voice rose from behind him.

"You weren't out long."

Wagner looked behind him as the man stepped forward, and stood in front of him and Cammy.  Wagner knew all too well who he was.  M. Bison; the man in charge of Shadowlaw, and the man who killed his family.  Wagner replied.

"Training."

The man laughed under his breath and stepped towards Cammy, speaking as he roughly kicked her unconscious form.

"I know who she is and why she's here, but you I don't know."

Wagner resisted the urge to lunge for the man and spoke calmly.

"Scott Kurt Wagner."

Bison cocked his eyebrow before he recognized the name.

"Kurt Wagner was one of my best scientists.  Sadly he is deceased."

"I know you bastard, you killed my family!"

"It seems I missed one."

"You're fucking right you did, and now you're going to pay."

Bison started laughing.

"Boy, don't you see yourself?  You are in no position to say that.  Besides, this personal vendetta isn't why you are here or why you were attempting to break the young woman free.  And may I add why you are teamed up with young Camilla here."

Wagner kept talking, hopefully buying Ryu and Ken some time if they hadn't been captured.

"You have my sister."

"I killed you're sister."

Wagner's voice caught in his throat, not expecting such a cold comment.

"Melissa Guile is my sister."

Bison put his finger to his chin.

"That's interesting.  Colonel Guile has many projects it seems.  This young one and now you, he tries so hard to be the perfect man."

"He's the best man I know."

"Nonetheless, he's paying for it now isn't he?  I'm assuming he knows nothing of you twos futile rescue attempt?"

"No."

"Good, he might see his daughter again."

"Let them go."

"Or what?"

"Shadowlaw will fall again."

"It never fell!  I tire of this."

"You're scared."

Bison reached down a backhanded Wagner, causing him to topple over.  Once he positioned himself to sitting again, he licked the blood from his lip as Bison spoke.

"How did you know how to get in here?"

"Luck."

"No one is that lucky.  How did you know?"

"I took a shot in the dark and figured it out.  It wasn't that original."

Just then Cammy started to move.  She coughed loudly, obviously feeling the same pain Wagner had earlier.  Bison smiled.

"We'll just have to ask her."

--

            Ken could all but keep from breaking into a dead run for the direction he heard Eliza's crying coming from.  But he contained himself.  He didn't want to end up like Wagner and Cammy.  He had to get Eliza out of here.  And stealth way key.  He and Ryu came upon a broken door.  It must have been where Eliza had been held before.  It looked like Wagner or Cammy had kicked the crap out of the door to break it down.  They had sacrificed themselves for her.  There was no way he was leaving them behind.  Ryu spoke quietly, causing Ken to jump a little.

"Should we call out to her?"

"I don't know…I don't think so.  I just have to find her."

"She's close by.  I can still hear her."

Ken nodded in agreement and continued on down the hall.  He heard Eliza scream.  It hurt his heart so bad to hear it but he silently prayed.  _Keep screaming baby, I'm trying to find you.  He broke into a light stride toward the direction of the scream.  He could hear her panting clearly now and it hit him.  Ken spoke fearfully._

"Oh my God, Ryu…the baby."

Ryu's eyes grew wide with the realization also.  But he shook it off.

"Ken, I think she's in here."

Ken stepped toward the door and knocked lightly on it, careful to be quiet.  Eliza stopped crying out and panting immediately.  She was being so strong.  Ken nodded that it was the right door as he stepped back and rammed into it with his shoulder, making sure to hit it and just the right spot.  The door gave and Ken ran to Eliza, who was curled up into a ball on the floor, eyes closed.  He scooped her into his arms swiftly, and pulled himself to standing, holding her.  She let out a small scream which was stifled in her throat when she saw Ken held her.

"Oh thank God.  Ken, the baby's coming."

"I guessed that, we're going now."

Ryu led the way down the hall, keeping a look out for Ken.  Once they made their way back to the tunnel they entered from, Eliza spoke suddenly.

"There was another man and woman."

"Kidnapped?"

"No, that tried to save me."

"I know baby, Wagner and Cammy.  We're coming back for them as soon as we get you somewhere safe."

"A little girl too."

"Yes, baby.  I know."

Ken stood Eliza on her feet for a moment so he could hop into the tunnel to catch her.  Ryu kissed Eliza on the cheek before helping her in and spoke to Ken.

"You take her to the beach where the boat is.  Get it ready to go and wait with her.  I'm coming back with Wagner, Cammy, and Melissa."

"You sure buddy?"

"Yeah, just stay with her."

--

            Cammy's throat felt like it had a fire burning in it.  She started coughing and couldn't stop for a while.  Wagner's voice filled her head.

"Cammy, I'm right here."

She shook her head awake and attempted to sit up.  Feeling a sudden pain in her side she let out a little whimper.  Another voice she recognized spoke to her.

"Camilla…"

Her breath caught and she mentally kicked herself for the whimper just moments ago.  His voice made her mind catch up with her body.  She had been captured.  Using all her strength and stubbornness she sat up without much visible struggle.  Bison spoke again.

"That's why I like you, you have spirit.  It's interesting to break you in."

"I'm not a horse."

Bison starting laughing as reached forward and grabbed her chin between his forefinger and thumb.

"That is what you think my dear."

Wagner jumped in.

"Leave her alone you bastard!"

"It's not your turn any more Scott.  I'll deal with you later.  Camilla and I have some business to attend to."

"I'm not making any deals with you."

"Don't I have what you want?"

"Where is she?"

Bison spoke to a nearby guard, but kept his eyes focused on Cammy.

"Bring the girl to me.  Now…Camilla, my dear, who helped you in infiltrating my base?"

"When I tell you, you will let Melissa and us go?"

"No, but now I know you have the information I need."

Wagner interrupted.

"She doesn't know anything.  I told you we found it on our own."

Bison reached over and connected his knee with Wagner's chin.  Cammy screamed.

"No!  Don't hurt him."

Bison was infuriated.

"I don't like this little brother sister game anymore…"

He pulled a small dagger out of a sheath on his belt and held it into the light.

"…now, like I said before, who told you how to get in."

Cammy kept her voice tight, not showing any fear, and preparing to be struck by the blade.

"No one."

Bison lunged with the blade, but not at her.  Wagner cried out as Bison planted the small blade up to the hilt in his leg.  Wagner screamed

"Don't say anything Cammy, I'm okay, just—ahhhhh!!!"

Bison slowly began twisting the blade.  Blood had already drenched Wagner's pants and was all but pouring onto the floor.  Cammy yelled.

"Stop it.  It's me you want.  Leave him alone.  Stop it!"

Cammy tried to crawl towards Bison to stop him but he batted her away like a fly.

"Tell me Camilla and this will all end.  After I'm done with him, though I'll drag it out as long as I can, it's little Melissa's turn."

Just then Cammy heard Melissa scream.

"Wagner!  Cammy!"

Cammy looked to her left and saw Vega, twisted grin and all, holding Melissa by the arm.  Wagner called out.

"Melissa, just be quiet.  I'm okay and so is Cammy."

Bison twisted the knife again, but this time Wagner kept from crying out, but Cammy could see the pain in his face.  She couldn't stand it.  Bison taunted her

"She's next Camilla, but think, you can stop this senselessness."

Bison pulled the knife out and quickly jabbed it in again.  This time Wagner couldn't stifle his yell.  Melissa screamed.  Wagner met Cammy's eyes and mouthed the word 'don't' before his eyes closed and he gritted his teeth in pain.  She could here Melissa's pained whimpers in the back of her mind.  Cammy screamed.

"Julian Marquez!  Julian told me how to get in!"


	14. Chapter 13 Epiphany

_Your words to me just a whisper_
    
    _Your faces so unclear_
    
    _I try to pay attention_
    
    _Your words just disappear_
    
    _'Cause it's always raining in my head_
    
    _Forget all the thing's I should have said_
    
    _So I speak to you in riddles because_
    
    _My words get in my way. I smoke the_
    
    _Whole thing to my head and feel it_
    
    _Wash away 'cause I can't take anymore_
    
    _Of this, I want to come apart._
    
    _Or dig myself a little hole inside_
    
    _Your precious heart_
    
    _'Cause it's always raining in my head_
    
    _Forget all the things I should have said_
    
    _I am nothing more than a little boy inside_
    
    _That cries out for attention_
    
    _Yet I always try to hide_
    
    _'Cause I talk to you like children,_
    
    _Though I don't know how I feel_
    
    _But I know I'll do the right thing_
    
    _If the right thing is revealed_
    
    _'Cause it's always raining in my head_

_Forget all the things I should have said._

_Staind__-"Epiphany"_

            Cammy could feel tears welling up in her eyes as Bison straightened his body and shook his hands, causing small droplets of blood to fly off.  She had betrayed Julian, someone who had gone through just as much pain as her.  But what else was she supposed to do?  Bison gave her a wicked smile.

"That man has no earthly idea what he has to lose."

Cammy shifted her gaze from Bison's to Wagner's as he walked off.  She spoke softly to him.

"Are you okay?"

He was breathing a little heavy, obviously in pain from the dagger that still protruded from his thigh.

"Ken and Ryu are still in here somewhere."

"I know."

Cammy looked away from him and to a crying Melissa.  Vega wasn't paying much attention to Melissa, he was looking at her.  She met his eyes, wishing more than anything that she had killed him, while giving him a look to say she now could without regret.  In the midst of this she had forgotten all about her ransacked apartment.  That seemed to be a personal thing for Vega, not something Bison had assigned him to do.  The large man from earlier entered the room.  He leaned down a little to whisper something into Bison's ear.  Bison screamed at him.

"They've been here the whole time!"

The man spoke calmly.

"I don't know what to tell you…she's gone."  
Cammy smiled.  Ryu and Ken had found Eliza.  Bison ran at her, grabbing her by the throat and lifting her into the air.

"You think this is funny?"

She struggled to speak through her almost all the way closed windpipe.

"It's…what you…deserve."

He slammed her body into the wall before letting her slide to the ground, gasping for breath.

"We'll see who gets what they deserve.  Sagat, Vega, come with me.  Leave one guard with the girl."

Vega passed Melissa on to a guard and followed Bison and Sagat out of the room.  Cammy didn't move for a moment.  If there was a time to attempt escape it was now.  Cammy started trying to get up.  The guard yelled at her.

"Don't even think about moving again."

Cammy looked over to him and he pulled the collar of Melissa's shirt tight, causing her to fall against him.  She stopped and nodded her head.  She whispered to Wagner.

"We have to do something."

"If Ryu and Ken got Eliza, I'm sure she told them about what happened to us."

"But are they okay?"

"I don't know Cammy.  We're just going to have to hope right now."

Cammy looked back to Melissa.  Her eyes were rimmed red from crying, and her long light brown hair fell in tangles about her face swollen face.  Cammy mouthed the words 'We're getting out' to her and she nodded.  Suddenly Cammy saw movement above the guard.  She looked up with only her eyes as to not alert the guard, and saw Ryu, ready to pounce.  With lightning speed he came down upon the guard and Cammy bolted as fast as she could to Wagner's side.  She spoke frantically.

"Take a deep breath Wagner."

He had hardly enough time to take a normal breath before Cammy pulled the dagger from his leg.  Blood started flowing from the wound again, but there was no time to pay attention to that.  Using the bloody dagger, Cammy cut at her and Wagner's bindings.  In the time it took to do this Ryu had already defeated the guard and was helping Melissa off of the floor.  Wagner and Cammy limped towards them.  Melissa ran at Wagner and hugged him.  He made a small sound of discomfort due to his injury but it was overridden by his emotion at having Melissa back.  Cammy hugged Melissa next, running her fingers up and down her back as she spoke softly.

"Did they hurt you?"

This was it, the moment of truth, had they come in time?

"No.  I just want to go home."

Cammy sighed loudly in relief as she thanked God silently.  Ryu spoke.

"Ken's waiting…we have to get out of here, and fast."

Wagner spoke.

"Sure thing, come this way."

They followed Wagner, moving as quickly and quietly as possible.  They avoided the area around where they had found Eliza, figuring that's where Bison and the others would be.  Cammy rounded a corner and spotted some guards.  She tried to duck back around the corner but it was too late, they had spotted her.  She yelled to Ryu.

"Get ready for a fight, we've been spotted."

Ryu answered.

"Wagner, you go on ahead, you're moving slower than us.  We've got them under control."

He answered.

"And Melissa?"

Melissa answered Wagner, trying not to sound scared.

"I'll duck behind here until they're done with them."

"Sounds good.  Be careful."

He kissed Melissa on the cheek and was headed out of the complex.  Cammy concentrated on the guards who had just reached them.  Slamming out with incredible force, she brought her fist down on the first one's head.  He stumbled but flung his fist out in defense.  He hit her shoulder but she was unscathed.  She swept her legs under his and reveled in hearing his head thump against the floor.  Ryu had already taken out two guards when she was finished with the first and was working on a third.  The efficiency of his fighting was amazing.  It was like in a movie where you knew that no matter what happened, the good guy would beat countless bad guys without a scratch.

            Cammy looked around the corner for Melissa.  She wasn't there.  Before she could question this, she heard Vega's laugh rising throughout the air.  It had been so long since she had heard it, but she would never forget the sound.  It was one of those laughs that travel up and down your spine before it causes goose bumps to break out all over you.  She turned and saw it in slow motion.  Melissa was struggling against Vega's grip.  She started to step forward, Ryu doing the same behind her, when Vega reached his hand over Melissa's shoulder and held his claw to her throat.  He spoke slowly.

"Stop that nonsense now my love."

Cammy froze, suddenly feeling like a little girl again, when he had held her father's life in his hands.

"Let her go Vega."

"Don't be a coward."

He yelled past her to Ryu.

"This doesn't concern you." 

Vega pulled a struggling Melissa closer to him.  She screamed and he used his un-clawed hand to strike her in the back of the head.  Her body slumped over, unconscious.  Cammy pleaded.

"Please, let her go, she has nothing to do with you and me."

"Your father was in my way and I got rid of him.  Now you have this so called 'family' and they are in my way too."

"The way of what?"

"Us staying together."

"We never were together."

"Yes we were."

"You raping me doesn't count!  You're a coward."

"I'm an entrepreneur.  I want what I want and get it whatever way I can."

Cammy sucked in her breath and tried to keep her body from trembling.  Last time she was in a position like this she was naive, afraid, and helpless.  She was still afraid, but she was neither naive nor helpless.  She just needed to be brave and do what needed to be done.  Cammy straightened from her fighting stance and smoothed her hair down before she spoke tightly.

"You're a businessman huh?  Well here's a proposition for you."

"Yes?"

"Let her go, and ensure to me that everyone will escape safely here and…"

Cammy's breath caught, but she continued on.

"…and I'll stay here with you; an even trade."  


	15. Chapter 14 Paperdoll

_I look at her in that paper dress.  
I wonder why she won't burn.  
She's just a paper doll, that's all, just a paper doll  
I dress her up she knocks me down   
They try her on for size, she fits nice  
One size fits all   
Now her soul is dead  
Now her bodies raw  
You can numb her pain  
Watch the blood run down her face  
But don't take notice  
Watch the blood run down her arms  
Please don't take notice  
I know you have her soul  
And I see it in your eyes  
She knows you have her soul  
And she sees it in your eyes  
Now her soul is dead  
Now her bodies raw  
Wash away her pain  
She wants you to eat her pain_

_She wants you to eat her remains_

_Kittie__- "Paperdoll"_

            Cammy was trembling, scared by her own words, scared by what they entailed.  But she was serious as ever.  Vega spoke, his voice sounded careful, as not to screw this up.

"You will have to repeat that for me Camilla."

"You heard me.  Let them go, safely, and I'll stay behind, no struggle."

Ryu's voice rose from behind her.

"No she won't!  Cammy, you don't know what you're saying."

She spoke to him without turning around to face him. She made sure she kept her eyes on Vega.

"I know exactly what I'm saying for the first time in a long time Ryu.  I'll do it."

"Your word Camilla?"

Vega was practically drooling when he spoke those words.

"Yes.  On my father's grave."

He stifled a laugh.

"I figured you would add that.  Alright…we have a deal."

She stepped forward and shook his outstretched hand.  Like making a deal with the Devil himself.  Vega made sure to let his hand linger in hers for a long moment.  She pulled away from his grip and grabbed Melissa from his other arm.  Scooping her into an embrace, Cammy kissed her on the cheek before passing her limp form to Ryu.

"Tell Wagner I'm sorry and that I love him, but I had to do this.  He should understand."

"Cammy…"

"Go Ryu!  Dammit, just go!"

Vega spoke up.

"Yes, just go before it is out of my control."

Ryu gave her one last look before he turned and headed towards the way out with Melissa.  She stood motionless watching him leave.  Cammy hoped he couldn't see the tears that were threatening to stream down her face.  Vega stepped behind her and placed his hand on her shoulder gently.  She blinked, letting her tears fall freely.

--

            Wagner sat in the inflated boat, waiting for Cammy and Ryu to hurry on up with Melissa.  Ken was helping him patch up the wound on his leg while he spoke gently to Eliza, who was panting.

"Breathe honey.  Remember what the books said?  You gotta stay calm."

"I'm trying."

"We'll be out of here as soon as Ryu and…there he is!"

Wagner looked through the brush and saw Ryu running towards them, with Melissa in his arms.  No Cammy.  Ryu got to the boat and laid Melissa's limp body down next to Eliza.  He spoke.

"Go!  We have to hurry."

Wagner broke in.

"What?!  We have to wait for Cammy!  Where is she?"

"She's not coming."

"What?  What happened?  Where is she?  Is she hurt?"

Wagner started to try and get up but Ken guided him back to sitting as Ryu pushed the boat out to the water and spoke.

"She isn't hurt.  She just made a choice."

Wagner yelled infuriated.

"Don't give me that shit!  What the hell happened in there?!"

"She traded herself for us."

Wagner felt his skin go pale as Ryu continued on.

"She told me to tell you she was sorry and that she loved you."

"We can't go…we can't.  It isn't right.  I should have waited instead of going on ahead.  We have to go back!  Aren't you listening to me dammit?"

Ryu and Ken both gave Wagner a sullen look.  Ken spoke.

"We'll figure out how to get her back.  We've done it before.  Right now we have to tend to Eliza and Melissa.  It's what Cammy obviously wanted."

Wagner scooped Melissa's limp body into his arm and hugged her close.  He kissed her cheek and spoke softly to himself as they headed towards the island with the plane on it.

"Oh Cammy, what have you done?"

--

            Guile spoke to Jane as he limped out of the hospital with the help of a cane.

"They weren't at our house?"

"No.  I called there first, no answer.  No answer at Cammy's apartment or Wagner's dorm room either."

"That's weird."

"Maybe they are both just having a hard time dealing with this."

"We all are."

Guile slowly lowered his body into the car, with Jane's help.  He never thought he'd see himself using a cane.  But hell, it was batter than what could have happened.  And besides, he wouldn't need it for long.  He actually felt quite good, and full of energy.  Chun-Li would be arriving this evening to set up a plan to get Melissa away from Shadowlaw.  It would all come together and he'd have his little girl back.  Jane shut his door and walked around to the driver's side of the car.  If this wasn't a role reversal he didn't know what one was.  Jane started getting into the car when her cell phone rang.  She fumbled it out of her purse and answered.  He caught her end of the conversation.

"Hello...what...slow down Wagner…he's here with me…alright…I love you too."

Jane handed the phone to Guile and spoke.

"Something's wrong I think."

Guile grabbed the phone from Jane quickly and spoke.

"Wagner, what's wrong?  Where are you?"

"Guile I'm so sorry I fucked things up."

He sounded scared and frantic.  His voice was trembling.

"Wagner…calm down and tell me what's going on."

He could hear a woman's scream in the background.

"We planned an attack on Shadowlaw.  Not so much an attack.  But we got in and got Melissa and Eliza out."

Guile's heart skipped a beat.

"You did what?!  Who's Eliza?"

"I know I know it was stupid.  That doesn't matter.  That's not the worse of it."

"What is the worst of it?"

"Cammy, she…Guile she stayed behind.  Like a sick sort of perverted trade she made with Vega."

"Where are you?"

"We're on an island about 75 miles out from San Francisco Bay.  The one you wrote about in your files.  Ken's wife is in labor and I'm too injured to trust myself to fly."

"So in other words I need to come there?"

"Yeah, and hurry please.  We gotta figure out how to save Cammy."

"I'll be there as soon as I can, son."

--

            In all his years of training, Ken couldn't believe the sheer strength of a woman in pain.  His fingers felt as if they were going to be crushed under her grip.  There was a small hospital on the island and well, beggars can't be choosers, so here they were, having a baby.  Eliza screamed again and looked at Ken.

"Baby, it hurts."

"I know, I know."

"YOU CAN'T KNOW!"

Ken almost stepped back, frightened by his own wife.

"I'm sorry.  I'm so happy you're here.  It's…just…hard…"

The doctor came in then and looked Eliza over and under and well, in between.

"Mrs. Masters, it looks like it's about time to push."

Ken couldn't hold his smile.

"Okay girl come on."

Eliza nodded and counted with Ken.

"1, 2, 3, 4…push…"

Ken gripped Eliza's hand back as she grunted with each push.  The doctor yelled.

"I can see the head, not a hair on it."

Ken felt as if his heart would burst.  The doctor continued.

"One more push and your son will be here."

Eliza took a deep breath and a baby's crying soon filled the room.  She leaned back in relief and the doctor handed a pair of surgical scissors to Ken.

"A healthy baby boy.  Here, cut your son's embical cord."

Ken did as the doctor directed and as soon as the nurses wiped him off and wrapped him in a little blanket, they handed his son to him.  He had stopped crying.  He was so tiny, barely taking up Ken's hands.  Ken spoke.

"Eliza, he's so perfect."

She reached her arms out, and Ken handed the small bundle over to her as he spoke.

"What should we name him?"

"Melvin Kenneth Masters."

"Melvin?  That's kind of nerdy sweetheart."

"Well we'll call him Mel."

"Like Mel Gibson?"

"Yeah."

"I like it…hey Mel.  I'm your Daddy."

Mel snuggled closer to his mother's chest before sighing and falling asleep.  Eliza spoke softly.

"What are we going to do about Cammy?"

"We're not doing anything.  I'm going to figure something out."

Just then Wagner came into the room.

"I did it.  I called Guile; he's on his way right now to help."

"Alright then.  We have to do whatever it takes."

Wagner gripped his fists together.

"Damn right.  I won't lose Cammy."


	16. Chapter 15 When All Is Said And Done

_You have a chance to really shine now  
Well patience never was one of your true virtues  
Stop trying to control everything and fuck what they say,  
what do you have to prove?  
  
So why am I waiting, this life that I'm wasting, if that's what you mean  
  
How will this be when all is said and done, will I know where I'm from, remember me  
Where will I be, I guess I'm on the run and time is catching up behind me  
  
I'm scared to be the only one who sees  
The hourglass run dry 'cause too much time went by  
Why do I try to prove that I will be ready for everything thrown at me?__  
  
These thoughts trickle down, imaginary lines cut through the ground  
So why am I waiting, this time that I'm wasting, if that's what you mean._

_Trapt__- "When All Is Said and Done"_

            A small device rang on Vega's side, startling Cammy.  He left her side and answered the call.  It had been a few minutes since she watched Ryu leave with Melissa.  She hadn't moved, waiting to see if they would be okay and if her sacrifice had been worth it.  Vega spoke.

"They are gone, and safe."

He put his hand back on her shoulder, even more gently this time, smiling as he did so.  Cammy slapped his hand away and turned to face him before speaking.

"I said I would stay with no struggle, not that you could touch me."

"You can't change your mind now.  It's done. I let the Japanese man and your precious 'sister' go."

Suddenly in a movement too quick for her to see, Vega was pushed from her view and slammed into the side wall.  Once she could see clearly she saw that Bison had Vega pinned, holding his face only inches from his own.  She backed away.  Bison yelled without taking his eyes off Vega.

"Don't you move little girl.  You're the reason for all of this."

She froze and thought twice about speaking.  Bison continued, speaking to Vega this time.

"Your incompetence is taxing to say the least Vega.  What kind of obsession can you possible have to not realize that you could have had her along with the girl, and that other gentleman?"

"I—" 

"You didn't think!  I should kill you for a mistake like this."

Cammy held her breath waiting.  But if Vega was killed, what would it mean for her?  What did any of this mean for her?  She was in the same boat as Vega.  She had acted without thinking and now was paying the consequence.  Vega pleaded.

"Lord, I just knew what a threat she was to us and figured she would serve us better than the child."

"Lies don't work on me Vega.  You are pure male and hate it whenever you don't get exactly what you want."

As Vega was about to speak another excuse, Cammy started turning to run.  Before she took her first step, Bison's large hand was gripped in her hair.  She yelped out in pain and instinctively grabbed at her own hair to lessen the pain.  Bison let go of Vega and pulled his full attention on to her.

"I told you not to move.  Now I'm going to have to cage you like an animal."

"Fuck you!"

"You've fucked yourself."

With that said, Bison hurled her body into a cell and slammed the door shut.  She was locked in darkness with only her fate to think about.

--

            The pain in Guile's side was worsening, but he'd die before he said a word about it.  He stepped of the charter jet and walked towards the small airport.  Wagner was supposed to be meeting him here.  Things had happened so quickly, but that's how this kind of stuff usually happened.  He couldn't see in the airport because the sun was shining on the glass making it possible for him to see his own reflection only.  Suddenly the door opened and his heart stopped.  He dropped his small carry on bag and ran as fast as he could towards his little girl.  He met Melissa half way picking her up high in the air ignoring the pain from his still healing wound.  He brought her down and hugged her tightly.  Brushing his fingers down her hair he spoke.

"I missed you so much.  Are you alright?"

"Yeah.  I'm glad you're okay Daddy."

He choked back tears before he kissed her wet cheeks.  

"I'll never let anything like this happen to you again, I swear it."

He hugged her again, never wanting to let go.  Guile was still embracing Melissa when Wagner came up, smiling.  Guile nodded at him before standing up and pulling him into a hug also.  It had been a while since him and Wagner had been emotional enough to hug, but if there ever was a time this was it.  He mussed up Wagner's hair before speaking.

"We've got a lot to plan tonight."

"I know."

"I should have known Cammy was going to do this."

"What do you mean?"

"Last night, she came to visit me.  She was saying things that I just took as Cammy being over emotional like she is sometimes.  Big things.  But it's almost as if she knew she would have the chance to do something like this, to stay behind."

Wagner pointed at his wounded leg.

"They told me to go on ahead…if I would have known, I never would have listened."

Guile patted him on the shoulder before replying.

"Don't blame yourself.  Cammy knew what she was thinking."

--

"What was I thinking?" 

            Cammy sat in a familiar cell, pressed up against the wall, watching the light fade from the room.  She was tracing the lines between the cinderblocks that formed the wall as she hummed to herself.  Though slightly depressed, she still somewhat felt good.  It didn't matter what happened to her now because the people she loved were safe.  If it meant her dying for them to stay safe, she's do it.  Life wasn't worth it if you spent it in pain.  It was what her father had believed in and she knew she was making him proud right now.  She smiled thinking of the little tiffs between her and Wagner.  How he had always been so protective of her.  And Melissa growing up into a young woman, telling her about boys and asking her how to put on make-up, which Cammy really didn't know how to do.  When she thought she had lost everything in the world, she had found another family and all the love they gave her was worth this.  It was worth everything ending now.  Surely Bison would kill her.  He'd been trying for years for fear she would remember enough to hurt Shadowlaw.  It was his big chance.

            The door came open and Cammy stood, not wanting anyone here to stoop above her.  Though she was sort enough that almost anyone did, at least she wouldn't be on the floor.  She expected Vega, but instead it was the tall man from earlier.  He definitely stooped above her, a whole foot and a half!  He stepped towards her and Cammy didn't back away.  She wasn't a coward.  Grabbing her arm he twisted it behind her back.  Cammy struggled a little, but figured it was no use and she should just go with him.  He could have simply picked her up and had control of her, but he let her have some respect and use her own feet to guide her to her fate.

            He led her to a room where Bison sat amidst innumerable computer screens.  The man let her arm go and nudged her forward, to the center of the room.  Bison spoke.

"Thank you Sagat."

Sagat nodded and left the room, shutting the door behind him.  Cammy stood taller, trying not to make her breaths heavy.  She was scared.  As much as she hid it, she really was.  Death hadn't really been a thought on her mind ever.  Even when her life was threatened before, her instincts always took hold, and then the danger would be over.  No time to be afraid.  But now, when you took away all the heroic bullshit, she was scared as hell.  Bison spoke, as he observed her.

"I won't be killing you, so you can cut the gallantry."

As much as she hated it, Cammy breathed a little easier.  Cammy spoke.

"Then what are you going to do with me?"

"The thing is, I don't know."

"Just let me go.  No trouble."

"Nice try."

"It was worth a shot."

"Were you raised to be bitter?"

"No, I had a shitty adolescence."

Bison laughed under his breath before speaking again.

"At one point in time you were invaluable to me.  You never failed a mission I assigned you to.  Even upon your capture you managed to kill Robert Sellers first."

"So?"

"I could use you again."

"Never.  I'd rather die."

"It's like déja vù.  I'm telling you now, you don't have a choice."

--

            Wagner sat in a small ball room of the hotel in which he and Guile were staying in.  They had rented it to accommodate the 'crew' for the mission to retrieve Cammy.  Guile had spoken to Chun-Li again over the phone.  He had told her the new situation quickly.  She claimed to have a new plan and told him to expect her and two others.  They only waited for a short while before Wagner saw the familiar form of Chun-Li walk through the door.  She hadn't changed.  From her size to her hair style, to the arrogant expression on her face, she was exactly as he remembered her.  She addressed Guile first shaking his hand.  She reached for Wagner's hand as she introduced herself.  

"I'm Chin-Li."

"I know."

"I'm sorry have we met."

"I'm Scott Wagner."

"Oh goodness."

Wagner was surprised to almost see her blush.  It was a trait he would never had expect from her.  She spoke again.

"I'm sorry.  It's been five years and well…"

"You know how kids are?"

She narrowed her eyes.

"Something like that."

Then Wagner noticed the two people who had come in with Chun-Li.  It was a man and a woman.  The man was huge, built like a pro wrestler.  His muscles threatened to burst from his shirt.  He had dark brown straight hair that struck him at the end of his wide shoulders.  The woman was short, only a little taller than Cammy, and had thick blonde hair that hit her mid-back.  It was cit in layer or something.  Wagner didn't really know about hair.  But however it was cut; it was a way that made her hair look spiky at the ends.  Chun-Li introduced them as they shook Guile's hands and eventually his own.

"This is Colonel Wolfman, and his second in command Luwanda.  They are with Delta Red."

Wagner questioned.

"Delta Red?"

Guile answered for him.

"It's a special branch of the British Special Forces MI-6, but I thought they were just fiction."

Colonel Wolfman spoke, his British accent very apparent.

"Colonel Guile, we're real enough.  And we're ready for Bison"

He nodded.

"Well I'm glad you can help us with this."

Luwanda spoke up, he accent also flaring.

"We've been after this bastard for a while.  We're happy to help."

Wagner spoke.

"With all due respect to everyone here, this isn't about Bison.  I want a piece of him more than anyone here.  But this is about Cammy.  About getting her back."                


	17. Chapter 16 Empty Space

_Too late to hide  
And too tired to care  
Take what you've learned  
And forget the rest  
Take what you see  
Of what's left of me  
You know where I've been  
And I don't want to go there again  
  
You're beautiful  
You're confusing  
You're illogical  
You're amazing  
And I've seen the world  
It's overrated  
Until you're everything  
I have nothing  
But an empty space  
  
I've been down  
This road before  
All that I've found  
Points me right back to you  
And I've watch you move  
From down below  
Where do I go from here  
I guess I'll find out as I go  
  
You're beautiful  
You're confusing  
You're illogical  
You're amazing  
And I've seen the world  
It's overrated  
Until you're everything  
I have nothing   
But an empty space_

_Lifehouse__- "Empty Space"_

            Julian's eyes were met with a familiar eerie darkness as he woke.  He rose from his bunk and walked the short distance to the sink located inside his cell to wash his face.  A whole day.  He had gone a whole day without once thinking about dropping acid.  It was thanks to Cammy.  She had helped knock him some sense back into him.  Today was a new day for him.  He walked over to his bunk and pulled the acid stamps out, immediately flushing them down the toilet.  He wanted nothing to do with drugs anymore.  After shaving and combing his hair, Julian knelt by his bunk.  All this time his cell mate hadn't budged.  This was too early for him to be up.  Julian signed the cross, before reciting a common prayer.

"In the name of the Father, and the Son, and the Holy Spirit.  Dear God, I know that You love me because You died on the Cross for me.  I know that You want nothing for me but the best in the light of eternity.  So I trust in your infinite wisdom and goodness and ask You to grant my request if it is according to Your holy will.  I accept whatever You decide.  I leave everything up to Your divine goodness and loving care.  You are my God."

It was the prayer for acceptance of God's holy will, and it was perfect for Julian's predicament.  He signed the cross again and rose, ready to begin the day as a new man.  Ready to work towards the day he'd be released.  A corrections officer approached the cell.

"I'm glad you're up Marquez.  You have another visitor."

"Visiting hours aren't till one right?"

"Yeah, yeah.  Well this is a special case.  Let's go."

Julian allowed the CO to cuff him and followed him into the meeting area.  He was guided to a table and motioned to sit.  The officer spoke again.

"You sit here and don't move.  I'm going to un-cuff you and leave the room, don't try any bullshit or you'll never see the outside of solitary confinement for the rest of your sentence.  You visitor will be in shortly."

Julian nodded and placed his hands on the table after the officer left.  This had never happened before.  Hell, he'd had more visitors in the past three days then in his whole time here.  Not counting his lawyer.  Soon the door opposite him opened and another CO led a man in.  Julian's breath caught.  It was his father.  His hair was the same, dark, shaven at the bottom, slightly longer at the top, except now there was grey around his temples.  He still wore a mustache, though it too now held some grey.  He was full blown Latino, not half like Julian, his dark olive skin gave credit to that.  Julian sat perfectly still as his father scanned him, probably noting his size.  After all they hadn't spoken to each other since Julian was sixteen, and had not seen each other since he was twelve.  The CO left and he stayed standing.  Julian spoke first.

"Pa?"

"Yeah son, it's me."

"I don't understand."

"What don't you understand?"

"Why now find me?  Why not before?"

"When you disowned me, I did the same to you."

Julian felt his words tug at his heart.  His father was always cruel to him, but now his words cut more than they ever did before.  The same dull pain.  Julian spoke.

"What the hell was I supposed to do?"

"You were supposed to be my son, supposed to take over the Latin Kings."

"It isn't what I wanted."

"Stop whining boy."

"Whining?  I don't want to be a criminal for a living."

"So you come here instead."

"I'm here because of you."

"No, I covered your tracks.  I kept you out of jail.  You turned yourself in.  You're here because of you."

"I never would have killed if it weren't for you."

"Don't feed me bullshit.  I know about your Ma's lover.  That little third rate dealer.  Kinda glad you took him out.  He was killing my business."

"You bastard."

"Quiet!"

Julian started to quiet down, honor thy father, fuck that.

"I'm not a kid anymore, Pa.  You can't control me.  I'm an adult.  I made my choices and lived my life the best I could with the shitty hand I was dealt."

His father stood.

"Your choices are shitty!  What the hell did you do?  What the fuck in the world could you have possibly done to make Shadowlaw do this?"

"What the fuck are you talking about?"

It was getting heated.  Julian's breaths were long and deep in an attempt to stay calm, it wasn't working.  His father reached in his pocket, pulled a photo out, and slid it across the table.  Julian picked it up.  It was a young boy, maybe thirteen.  Julian shrugged his shoulders before speaking.

"So?"

"So?  _Look at him.  Look who he is."_

Julian looked more closely at the photo.  The boy looked to be the same ethnicity as him, had the same cerulean blue eyes, same plump lips and thick eyelashes.  Julian's heart stopped as he dropped the photo and looked at his father.  His father met his eyes and spoke.

"Dorian.  His mother died when he was just five.  His grandmother came to me, looking for you.  Said you were the father.  I thought it was bullshit until I saw him.  He's your boy.  Old lady tells me you raped her daughter a while ago.  She was scared to look for you and tell you, scared of what you'd do.  Said you were violent and other things.  Anyway the grandmother couldn't take care of him so she had brought him to me to bring to you.  But I kept him.  He was my son."

"You didn't even try to fucking find me?"

"No."

Julian picked up the photo again, looking at the boy.  Dorian Marquez, his flesh and blood.  A child he never knew he had.  He could feel the love bursting from his heart already.  _Is this what I was meant for Lord?  He remembered the girl he had raped.  He thought her so beautiful and had always wanted to find out who she was.  Repay her in some way for the pain he had caused.  Maybe this would fix it.  His father's voice rose up again._

"I didn't find you because I wanted him.  I needed him."

"Needed him?"

"I'm old son, I needed an heir."

"You what?!"

Julian was angry now.  He could fully remember his father wanting the same of him.  The hell he went through.  And his poor baby had gone through the same.

"He was more of a son to me in the few years I was with him than you could ever be in a lifetime."

Julian was about to yell back until things caught up with him.

"What the fuck do you mean 'was'?  What were you talking about my choice earlier?"

"He's dead.  You killed your own son.  Whatever you did, Shadowlaw killed him for it.  Whatever secret you told or investor you turned in killed him.  You killed your son."

Julian's heart stopped.  He felt dizzy, then enraged as his father continued.

"Say something you sorry excuse for a man!  Say something.  How do you feel knowing you killed your son?  He was everything you weren't, everything you will never be.  He was strong, ruthless and he was cut down all because of you and you higher than thou morals!"

Julian screamed and leapt across the table, grabbing at his father's throat.  He screamed in a stream of curses and words and he hit his father in any way he could.

"You fucker, he wouldn't be gone if it weren't fucking for you!  You should have brought him to me, he's my son not yours.  My son!  If I would have known you shitty drug lord he wouldn't be gone!  You took my baby!  You took the only thing that could have brought meaning to my life you cocksucker!  You condemned me to hell, you fucker! I hate you I fucking hate you!  I'm going to kill you for this!  Burn in Hell!"

Blood blinded Julian's vision as he beat down mercilessly on his father.  He could feel his father wasn't moving when the CO's pulled him off, but he knew he wasn't dead.  That much he knew.  He was pulled struggling and screaming down the halls of the prison, to solitary confinement.  The officers beat him, screaming at him to calm down, told him to cooperate.  But no way in hell was he doing that.  His son was born to him and taken from him all within the span of two minutes.  His heart was broken, forever it seemed.  After a long struggle, Julian was hurled into a cell, by himself, with nothing to think about but his poor dead son.  A son he would never talk to, never hug, never know.  A son that for all he knew thought his father was dead during his short life.  Why was this happening?  This was the kind of time when you were supposed to pray for guidance.  Julian spoke to God, but not in a prayer.

"He wants a piece of my ass.  God wants a piece of my fucking ass I swear!"

He broke into sobs, alone in a cell, perhaps more alone than ever before.          


	18. Chapter 17 Deny

_Today I woke up and you were gone   
The whole day wondering what I did wrong   
It's like I'm falling from a mountaintop   
My heart keeps pounding and it won't stop   
  
Can you see this hell I'm living   
I'm not giving up   
  
Will you crawl to me   
Will you fall with me   
I'll never crawl to you   
I've done it all for you   
  
Well don't deny   
The hand that feeds you needs you   
Oh god I'd die to try to   
Finally please you   
  
There goes a piece of me   
Will I cease to be   
I've never lied to you   
Fought bled and died for you   
  
Well don't deny   
The hand that takes you breaks you   
Oh god I'd die to try to   
Finally please you   
  
There she goes and I'm on the ground, I'm on the ground, I'm on the…   
  
Well don't deny   
The hand that feeds you needs you   
Oh god I'd die to try to   
Finally please you   
  
Will you crawl to me   
Will you fall with me   
I've never crawled to you   
I've done it all for you_

_Default- "Deny"         _

            Wagner scratched his beard as he concentrated on sketching out the base he had just escaped from.  As soon as this was over he'd definitely have to shave.  The beard wasn't really intentional, and plus it wasn't really working.  Chun-Li hadn't recognized him, but that could be because though he didn't feel it, he had grown into a man over the past five years.  Colonel Wolfman and Luwanda were serious about this operation.  Thus the reason he was sketching the Shadowlaw base down to the color of the carpet.  Luckily he wasn't just someone off the street.  He had been trained to notice things.  He was willing to do anything to help get Cammy back.  He wasn't a child and he was never going to run from Bison again.  

            Guile approached from behind him, placing his hand on his shoulder and spoke.

"How are you doing?"

"Pretty good.  There's a little blank spot in my memory, but it's coming out correct."

"Good, but I mean how are _you_ doing?"

Wagner sighed.

"I've been better.  I just can't help thinking that if I hadn't gone on ahead like they said, none of this would have happened."

"Who knows what could have happened?  That's not the point.  What happened is what matters.  You can't dwell on the what ifs."

Wagner clenched his fists.

"If anything happens to Cammy…"

"Just calm down.  I'm worried as hell to.  But it won't help.  Keeping together will."

"Do you trust these people, this Delta Red?  It all seems like a lot of bull and bravado to me."

"They have a reputation yes, but they always get things done.  Plus Chun-Li is smart.  I trust her judgment."

"If I would have just been smart and thought about what a small siege like that could mean for us.  I'm sorry I messed things up."

"You did what you felt you had to, and even succeeded to a point.  Besides, even if you weren't in on it you think you could have stopped Cammy?"

"No, but I let her be fed to the dogs."

"She's not like she used to be Wagner.  Trust her.  She followed her heart."

There was a moment of silence and Wagner broke it, changing the subject.

"Did you see Ken's wife?  She okay?  I was so busy since we arrived back here I didn't check up on them."

"Yeah, she had the baby just fine.  A little boy.  Damn cute kid."

"Good, good.  Cammy would be happy."

A voice rose from behind them.

"That's exactly why you have to let me help."

It was Ken.  Wagner didn't understand the problem until Guile spoke.

"I already told you no.  You're a civilian and a father now.  You have to understand your importance in your son's life.  You have a responsibility now."

"Cammy tried to save Eliza without a second thought to her own safety.  She needs help now and I owe it to her.  For my wife, for my son, I owe her.  God knows I do."

Wagner jumped in.

"Let him help Guile."

Ken and Guile spoke simultaneously in surprise.

"What?!"

"He's right.  He does owe Cammy."

Ken nodded.

"Ryu will stay here with Eliza and Mel.  I trust him with my life and my family's life.  He'll protect them if anything happens."

Guile spoke.

"Alright.  We're leaving as soon as night falls.  I don't want to give Shadowlaw time to take a breath."

--

            Cammy traced the lines of hard cement in between the cinderblocks in the wall with her fingers.  She could tell by the sudden darkness of the cell that the sun was low in the sky.  Night had almost fallen and she was still here.  She had freaked to say the least at Bison's words to her.  He had said she had no choice.  Bull shit.  She wasn't going to be his pawn again, to kill for him again.  They subdued her, poking a shot of something into her arm.  It had made her drowsy, not knocked her out.  Kind of like she was aware of what was going on, but couldn't do anything about it.  Almost as if everything was a dream.  Now she could move again, and her head felt straighter, but she wasn't sure if the drugs had worn off.

            The door opened and Cammy saw the familiar silhouette of Vega move into the darkness of the cell.  She stood shakily; ready to fight for her survival.  She could see his smile even in the darkness.  Stepping forward she felt her knees give and she fell forward.  She let out a small sound of surprise as her body flopped securely into his arms.  Her legs had given out just like that.  It felt like they were made of gel.  Vega laughed as he pulled her body to standing, supporting her more than she was supporting herself.  He spoke.

"Careful my love, you are still weak from the drugs you were given."

"Let me go!"

Vega shrugged his shoulders.

"As you wish."  
He let her go and Cammy felt her body begin to tremble as her legs folded underneath her and she began to fall again.  Vega was there catching her once more.  Cammy cried out in frustration as Vega spoke.

"Face it Camilla, you need me right now."

"Only because I've been drugged."

"None the less…"

He pulled her in closer and picked her up, scooping one arm under her knees and the other supporting her back and began to take her out of the cell.  She struggled against him knowing that wherever Vega was taking her she didn't want to go.  It was useless; her strikes against his chest were like soft caresses.  She was so weak.  She screamed.

"Let me go.  Leave me alone.  You're a coward, you're a rapist.  I can't defend myself!"

His gold hair fell across her face as he leaned over and pressed his lips against hers.  Cammy moved her head back as far as she could, which wasn't far enough.  He let the kiss linger as she again attempted to throttle him to no avail.  Her broke away from the kiss and left his face close to hers as he spoke.

"Do not worry; I will not be with you now.  There is no need.  Soon enough, you will give yourself to me willingly."

"Never."

"Never say never my dear Camilla."

He continued forward and laid her down onto a table.  She knew exactly what was going on.  Using all her strength, she rolled from the table, slamming her body into the floor hard.  Her wrist was hurt in the process of landing but she ignored the pain and tried to crawl for the door.  Everyone in the room, which included Vega and a few doctors, stood and watched patiently as her movements grew slower and slower, and the sweat that lines her brow fell in droplets down her face.  By the time she was at the doorway, she was panting and in a lot of pain.  Vega simply stepped toward her and took her into his arms, laying her on the table once again.  This time the other doctors strapped her down to prevent her from falling again.  Vega ran his hand down the side of her face as he spoke softly to her.  As if he really cared.

"We must wait for the drugs in your system now to wear off before we can truly have you back.  It should not be long though, my love.  Then you will be mine forever."

Cammy could feel tears welling up in her eyes.  It wasn't fair; she should be able to at least fight, to die trying.  But this, this was wrong.  She hated herself for crying, for seemingly giving up, but what else could she do now.  She spoke, softly at first but eventually raising to yell.

"I hate you, Vega.  I hate you.  Damn you to hell for this, for everything you ever did to me or my family.  You may have my body and someone else's mind after all of this.  But you will never, never have me!"

Vega was silent for a moment before he reared back and delivered a swift slap to Cammy's face, causing her head to turn sideways.  She quickly turned back to him a spit the blood from her now busted lip into his face.  He merely let the blood saliva mixture run down his cheek before he spoke, more to himself than anyone else.

"Soon Camilla, soon."

Cammy watched him with hate in her eyes as he turned and left the room, clicking the door silently behind him.  All she could do now was wait for the end of herself.


	19. Chapter 18 Holding My Last Breath

_Hold on to me love  
You know I can't stay long  
All I  wanted to say was I love you and I'm not afraid  
Can you hear me?  
Can you feel me in your arms?  
  
Holding my last breath  
Safe inside myself  
Are all my thoughts of you  
Sweet rapture light it ends here tonight  
  
I'll miss the winter  
A world of fragile things  
Look for me in the white forest  
Hiding in a hollow tree (come find me)  
I know you hear me  
I can taste it in your tears  
  
Holding my last breath  
Safe inside myself  
Are all my thoughts of you  
Sweet rapture light it ends here tonight  
  
Closing your eyes to disappear  
You pray your dreams will leave you here  
But still you wake and know the truth  
No one's there  
  
Say goodnight  
Don't be afraid  
Calling me calling me as you fade to black_

_Evanescence- "Holding My Last Breath"_

            Wagner sucked his breath in sharply as he pulled the tourniquet on his leg tighter.  The wound was gaping and Wagner wished there was a better way to bind it.  But this would have to do; there was no time for intricate bandaging techniques.  After he was done he started to suit up, pulling his familiar air force fatigues over his simple black boxer shorts.  He absent mindedly scratched at his beard again before he heard Guile's voice as he entered the room.

"You really should shave that son."

"Yeah I know my Staff Sergeant would kill me if he saw it."

Wagner watched in silence as Guile painstakingly removed his t-shirt to reveal a blood stained bandage wrapped around his torso.

"Guile, you're bleeding!"

"I probably just popped a stitch or two."

Wagner walked over to him and helped him tighten his bandage.  Guile spoke softly to him.

"You know that this is a big deal right?"

"Of course."

"I have to do this Wagner.  I have to warn you to make sure you'll be okay."

"What are you talking about?"

"Cammy."

"What about her?"

"You never saw her when she was under Shadowlaw's control."

Wagner raised his voice a little as he shrugged his shoulders.

"What does that matter?  Where are you going with this?"

"If I know anything, I know Bison and how his mind works.  He never forgets a thing; he'll never forget all Cammy's successful assassinations."

"So be prepared to help her, no problem.  I don't see that as a big deal, hell that's why we're going."

"No Wagner, be prepared to fight her."

"Fight?!  Cammy?!  Guile you're making no sense."

"I know it doesn't make sense, but it's more than likely going to be what we have to deal with."

"Cammy wouldn't hurt us."

"No, Cammy wouldn't, but the drone they turn her into would.  Her father nearly killed me and she nearly killed Ken last time she was under their control.  She doesn't know who she is when she's like that."

Wagner's eyes were wide as the realization set in.  He spoke softly now.

"I get it Guile."

"I know it's not an easy concept to grasp, I just wanted you to be prepared for anything."

"I hope it's an unnecessary preparation."

"Me too."

            Just then Colonel Wolfman entered the room.  He spoke.

"We're bout ready to go.  Let me explain how all this is going to happen again for Wagner."

Wagner nodded, ready for anything.

"We're parachuting in.  While we're on the ground, making our way in, there's a sort of distraction in the form of an air raid.  We're responsible for ourselves here.  With the help of your drawings I made sure that our guys won't be bombing in the area where we'll be located, but then again you never know, so be ready for anything.  Once inside we find young Cammy as quickly as possible and then get her out."

Wagner questioned.

"How is all this possible?

Guile answered him.

"MI-6, especially Colonel Wolfman's unit, has more, let's say, freedom, to take more drastic measures."

Colonel Wolfman countered.

"We get things done."

"I'm not arguing that point."

Wagner broke in.

"Okay, okay.  I got it.  Let's just get this done and get home, but one more thing."

Colonel Wolfman answered.

"Yeah?"

"Bison."

Colonel Wolfman tightened his jaw.

"We leave him be for now."

Luwanda's voice rose from the door.

"Gentlemen it's time to go."

The three men nodded and rose together.

--

            Cammy waited for what seemed like forever.  So many things went through her mind.  She thought of her mother, father, Wagner, Guile, Melissa, Jane, Julian, even Ken.  All the people in her life she cared about.  All the people she had ever cared about.  She could count them on her fingers, but that wasn't the point.  The point was she loved them.  Cammy cried softly, wanting to die rather than serve Bison again.  She couldn't stand to take anymore life than she already had.

            Doctors came back and forth between her and computers, constantly checking her vital signs.  A younger doctor came and checked her for a third time.  He made a small sound of approval and walked over to a phone.  She heard his soft voice speak.

"She's almost ready.  Twenty more minutes tops, just to be sure."

Twenty minutes, twenty minutes of Cammy White left.  She wanted to scream.  Make some kind of noise, fight, something.  Before she was about to scream for the hell of it, just to make it hard on them, a loud boom echoed through the room, shaking the foundation of what felt like the entire building.  Minutes passed and Cammy felt several more explosions.  The doctors ran about frantically, trying to no avail to use the phone.  The door to the room burst open and Bison rushed in followed by Vega.  Bison yelled.

"You are not going to do this.  I'm not going to fall again because of you!  You serve me!"

He grabbed her face roughly and turned it sideways as he yelled at the doctors.

"Hook her up now!"

One stammered.

"But the drugs might interfere."

"I don't care about might, just hook her up now!"

The doctor nodded and began frantically pulling the correct equipment out as more explosions rang out around them.  Vega, who now stood behind her, whispered.

"They are too late.  In fact they are just in time for you to kill them."

She screamed.

"NO!"

Struggling against Bison's rock hard grip she yelled again.

"No, no, no!"

Bison yelled.

"Shut up you fool!"

The doctor scurried over and had the I.V. needle ready.  She continued to struggle as he inserted the needle.  It cut through her skin roughly and she felt blood seep down her temple.  Bison twisted her neck viciously, exposing her other temple as the doctor did the same with that one.  Again she could feel the blood run own her temple.  Cammy yelled again as the pushed with all her strength against her bindings.

"No, no, nooo!  I won't let you!  I can't!"

Bison spoke.

"Begin now."

Tears that were squeezed from her eyes mingled with the blood, running into her hair and on the table.  Vega reveled in her pain as he spoke with rapture.

"You are mine."

"I won't, I won't let you have—"

Cammy's voice was cut off when she felt the pain of the familiar burning chemical enter her veins.  Her entire body tightened to endure the pain and her mind screamed.  _Hold on, hold on, don't let go!  Hold on for God's sake._      


	20. Chapter 19 The Game

_Tell me exactly  
what am I supposed to do?  
Now that I have  
allowed you to beat me!  
Do you think that  
we could play another game?  
Maybe I can win this time?  
I kind of like  
the misery you put me through.  
Darling, you can trust me  
completely.  
If you even try  
to look the other way,  
I think that I could kill this time.  
  
It doesn't really seem  
I'm getting through to you.  
Though I see you weeping so sweetly.  
I think that you might  
have to take another taste,  
a little bit of hell this time.  
  
Lie to me!   
Lie to me!  
  
Is she not right?  
Is she insane?  
Will she now run for her life  
in the battle that ends this day?  
Is she not right?!  
Is she insane?!  
Will she now run for her life  
now that she LIED TO ME!  
  
You always wanted  
people to remember you.  
You leave your little mark on  
society!  
Don't you know your wish  
is coming true today?  
Another victim dies tonight.  
  
Lie to me!   
Lie to me!  
  
Is she not right?  
Is she insane?  
Will she now run for her life  
in the battle that ends this day?  
Is she not right?!  
Is she insane?!  
Will she now run for her life  
now that she LIED TO ME!   
  
Is she really telling lies again?  
Doesn't she realize she's in danger?  
  
Is she not right?  
Is she insane?  
Will she now run for her life  
in the battle that ends this day?  
Is she not right?!  
Is she insane?!  
Will she now run for her life  
now that she LIED TO ME!  
  
The little bitch,  
she went and she told A LIE!  
Now she will never tell another.  
A LIE!  
The little bitch,  
she went and she told A LIE!  
NEVER FUCKING LIE TO ME!_

_Disturbed- "The Game"_

            The walls felt as if they were about to come down around him.  Guile hadn't been on a dangerous mission like this in some time now.  The closest thing was the attack on Shadowlaw five years ago.  And then he didn't have bombs to worry about.  They came to a split hallway and Colonel Wolfman yelled.

"Guile, you and your boy go that way, Ken can take the rear countering anyone between here and wherever the girl is at, and Luwanda and I will hold them off from behind."

Guile nodded and motioned for Wagner to follow him.  So far there had been no trouble.  Just as Wolfman had expected all of Shadowlaw's forces had headed for the area that was being bombed.  The hallway they were running down became narrower before it began to slop down into the basement of the base.  A scream erupted from a door at the end of the hall, loud enough to be heard over the explosions.     

            Guile didn't even try to see if the knob to the door would work before he rammed it twice with his shoulder and it gave.  The noise from the burst of wood was only countered by the sound of explosions ringing throughout the base.  If Wagner hadn't pushed in behind him Guile would have stood in the doorway dumbfounded.  There was Cammy, strapped to a table, I.V. bag filled with yellow liquid pouring into her temples.  Her body convulsed in violent motions.  Wagner yelled behind him.

"Cammy!"

He ran for her only to be knocked aside by a large form.  Wagner's body flew into a table filled with medical equipment as Guile stepped forward to stand face to face with Bison.  Bison spoke.

"Colonel Guile, we finally meet."

"Too bad you'll be dead soon."

_Keep him busy so Wagner can get Cammy out_.  Guile lunged forward then, attacking Bison.

--

            It took a moment for Wagner to get his head straight, but once he did he was on top of things.  He quickly raised his body from the debris of whatever Bison had thrown him into.  Guile had initiated a fight with Bison, distracting him enough for him to get Cammy out.  Wagner only hoped that Guile could survive the fight.  He hurried over to Cammy.  She was still convulsing and she was making small noises, almost whimpers.  He could hear things crashing and the sounds of Guile and Bison's fight, but he tried to concentrate on Cammy.  Quickly he pulled the two I.V. needles out of her temples, unintentionally causing blood to flow freely.

"Shit Cammy."  
He ripped the bottom of his shirt and tied the shred of fabric around her head, stopping the flow of blood.  Her convulsions slowed and eventually stopped, leaving her body limp.  He felt for a pulse and thanked God when he found her heart racing.  Wagner then began to lift her body from the table but was stopped when he felt the sting of his back being sliced through.  He screamed and almost fell into Cammy's body.  Turning slowly, already feeling the free flow of blood from his back, he saw Vega LaCerna, mask on, bloody claw raised.  Vega spoke, his anger apparent.

"She belongs to me."

--

            As Guile lunged forward, Bison quickly sidestepped and struck him in the back of the neck.  Guile's vision exploded with stars and he struggled to turn around to face Bison again.  He was ready for the next attack, ducking low and blocking Bison's blow with his forearm.  Guile retaliated with a quick jab to the ribs.  It however left Bison unharmed as he brought his knee into Guile's jaw.  Guile flew backwards and landed on the hard concrete floor.  He quickly darted his eyes towards Wagner and Cammy as he rose.  Wagner needed more time.  

            Guile got back into his fighting stance and waited for Bison's next move.  Bison darted towards him, his knee aimed for Guile jaw once again.  Guile twisted around, putting his back to Bison's knee.  He felt the wind from the strength behind the maneuver brush his back before he crouched low, sweeping Bison's grounded leg out from under him.  Guile turned and watched as Bison rose practically before he hit the ground.  In frustration Guile aimed a high kick at his face.  Bison caught his foot with a sadistic smile spread on his lips.  Guile met his smile as he brought his remaining leg up and connected it with the bottom of Bison's jaw.  Probably more so from pure pain and surprise than will, Bison let go of Guile's other foot and he was able to gracefully finish the move, flipping back wards and landing into his fighting stance.  Bison hit the floor hard and Guile was ready for Bison's next move until he heard Wagner's anguished scream.

--

            Wagner stood his ground between Cammy and Vega, protectively blocking most of her body from his view.  Wagner crouched low, waiting for Vega's attack, knowing that one wrong move and one of those claws could mean the end for him and Cammy.  Vega spoke, his voice slightly muffled through the mask.

"You mean to fight me boy?"

"I mean to kill you!"

He laughed as if this was all a game.

"So be it.  Shall I begin?"

In a roar of fury, Wagner rushed forward.  Vega back flipped, his feet narrowly missing Wagner's face as they soared through the air.  Upon landing from the flip Vega bolted towards Wagner, his claw aimed at his stomach.  Wagner narrowly missed being impaled as the blades ripped through his shirt.  He brought his elbow down onto Vega's spine, causing his body to crumble to the ground.  Wagner brought his knee to Vega's back, hoping to restrain him, but Vega flexed his leg in a way he didn't think possible, landing a nicely aimed but weak kick to Wagner's head.  Wagner staggered sideways long enough for Vega to get up from his hold, pushing Wagner to the floor.  Vega stooped above him, ready to pounce, but Wagner lifted his leg and, planting it firmly in Vega's gut, pulled his body over his own, using the momentum to dart Vega's body over his head and have it crash into the wall.  Wagner stood, the cloth of his shredded shirt sticking to his bloody back, and lifted Cammy's body from the lab table.  She was moaning softly, he hoped waking up.  He gently laid her on the floor before simultaneously hearing Vega's voice and a loud crash.

"We are in no way finished with this."

--

            Guile was surprised by Bison's next blow, momentarily distracted by Wagner's scream.  He was hit hard in the stomach, causing him to double over in pain, which then led to a strong blow to the face.  Staggering backwards, Guile was hit in the chest with a strong kick from Bison.  He couldn't get back in the fight, he was worried about Wagner.  Another blow to the head and Guile was on his face on the floor.  He attempted to block a rough kick to his side to no avail.  Bison reached down and lifted Guile using the back of his shirt.  

            Guile used that moment to quickly recover, reaching his hands forward to grab the sides of Bison's head, then bashing his head into corrupt leaders, causing him to let go of Guile.  Guile fell to his feet and blocked another high kick from Bison while aiming another punch at his gut.  The hit landed and Guile heard a small noise of discomfort leave Bison's lips.  He pushed another kick into Bison's chest, pushing his body backwards.  Guile ducked low to miss a hard right hook from Bison.  But Bison, despite his size, was quick and delivered a devastating elbow to his chest, sending his body flying backwards.  Before he had even begun to recover from the last blow, Guile felt both of Bison's fists make contact with his chest, and before his knew it, he and Bison were soaring through the air together, before making contact with, and shattering the wall behind him.

--

            Wagner tried to rise before Vega made his move, but he was too quick.  A swift kick to the side of his neck sent Wagner straight to the floor, gripping his shoulder in pain.  Vega wasted no time in pushing his foot into Wagner's unsuspecting stomach.  Wagner's body retracted in pain as he felt the air rush from his body.  Thankfully gaining his wits in time, Wagner was able to block Vega's claws from stabbing his chest, yet in the process causing them to skim along his arm, tearing through his shirt and skin.  Quickly rolling to the side, ignoring the pain from the cuts, Wagner aimed at desperate kick at Vega's clawed hand, hoping to disarm him.  Vega screamed when Wagner's boot clad foot made contact with his wrist, not only shattering the binding on the claw, causing it to crash to the floor, but probably breaking Vega's wrist in the process.  Wagner spun to his feet, to stoop above Vega who had fallen to his knees gripping his formerly armed hand.  Wagner stood in his fighting stance, ready for Vega's next move, but not prepared for what happened.  

            Vega flung off his mask then threw it directly at Wagner, who blocked the projectile with ease.  But the momentary distraction gave Vega just long enough to drive a brutal kick into Wagner's jaw.  Wagner saw stars as his body flew backwards in an arc towards the wall, before crashing roughly down.  Before he had time to begin to stand Vega was above him gripping his neck between his hands.  Vega spoke, his rage making his face look demonic.

"Now you die and you will never be in my way again!"

--

            Cammy's head throbbed as the room slowly came into focus.  She moaned in pain wishing she could move or figure out where she was.  Noises erupted all around in such a way that it was one loud roar, racing through her head.  She felt hands on her body and next another hard surface.  The hands left and she was alone again, trying to make sense of the blurriness.  Slowly but surely things came into focus, only matched by what was returning to her mind.  The events of the past few hours played over in her mind and Cammy realized what was going on.  Sheer will helped her sit up as the room came into full focus.  It wasn't recognizable, but it was also destroyed.  Tatters of any and everything littered the floor.  Noises then began to make sense as she heard the sounds of fighting.  A scream rose in the air; Vega's scream.  She squinted in time to see Vega's take down Wagner and begin strangling him.  Cammy stood shakily, making her way towards Wagner as quickly and steadily as possible, only stopping to retrieve Vega's claw from the floor.  By the time she made her way across the room, Vega had stood, leaving Wagner's motionless body on the ground.  He turned; a smug smile on his face only to be met with Cammy's enraged expression as his own claw pressed to his naked chest.  He tried to hide his surprise, but didn't get it by Cammy.  He spoke, cockiness in his voice.

"You will not kill me, even if I did kill your beloved brother."

She snapped back at him, careful her words didn't come out as groggy as she felt.

"You had better hope Wagner's not dead."

"I felt his life slip away.  He is dead.  I never leave a job unfinished."

He attempted to step forward, but Cammy held her ground, increasing the pressure on the points of the blades on his chest.  He continued to speak, attempting to manipulate her.

"If you kill me you will never stop taking life.  You will be me."

"Never Vega, I am nothing like you."

"We are one in the same.  I watched as you were created.  It is encoded into your body now.  You will take life after life, forever."

"No, I only have to take one more life."

            Putting all her strength behind her thrust, Cammy stabbed Vega's own claw deep into the left side of his chest.  His eyes grew wide as he stifled a moan.  The ice blue that once was so apparent became only a thin line against the dilating of his pupils.  She pushed again, this time feeling the blades exit through his back.  A muffled cough came from his throat followed by a thin line of blood trailing out of the corner of his mouth.  He fell to his knees as more blood bubbled into his mouth.  Cammy went down with him, not breaking eye contact, watching him die.  Blood from the initial wound leaked onto Cammy's hands which still held onto the claw.  She looked down at the wound she had caused.  Fatal.  Vega's body slowly started to slump over as it went limp with death.  His golden hair fell over Cammy's bloodstained hands.  She heard his last struggled breath escape his lips before she knew he was dead.  Cammy pushed his body away, leaving the claw protruding from it, and wiped her hands on the cloth of his pants.  She crawled over to Wagner's still form and passed out, exhausted.       


	21. Chapter 20 Crash

_As I lie here tossing in my bed  
Lost in my fears remembering what you said  
And I try to hide the truth within  
The mask of myself shows its face again  
Still I lie time and time again  
Will you deny me when we meet again?  
  
And I feel like I'm falling  
Farther every day  
But I know that you're there  
Watching over me  
And I feel like I'm drowning  
The waves crashing over me  
But I know that your love  
It will set me free  
  
As I find truth where I found it times before  
As I search for your hope  
I'm finding so much more  
And I try to be more like you  
And I deny myself to prove my heart is true  
  
I hear your voice calling  
The time has come for me  
Inside this life I'm living  
There's nothing left for me  
My mind is slowly fading  
So far away from me  
Each time I start crawling  
You're there watching me._

_12 Stones- "Crash"    _

            A world of pain became aware to Guile as he started to move his body among the rubble.  He didn't think he had been out at all, but there was no way to be sure.  His mind was fuzzy.  As her started to rise up, he heard Bison's mocking voice.

"I have to say, I'm surprised you survived that."

Guile got back into his fighting stance before the dust had even settled.  His arms were shaking, pain coursing throughout them.  But he wouldn't give up.  Bison laughed.

"You're foolish."

With that, he charged Guile before he had time to react, and delivered a fierce punch to his jaw.  Guile felt blood run down his chin as his teeth bit into his lower lip.  He hit the ground with a loud thud.  Powered by pure emotion, Guile was up and leaping towards Bison.  He aimed at kick at Bison's torso.  Bison sidestepped causing the blow to make contact with his shoulder.  Bison retaliated with a devastating thrust to Guile's back with his knee.  Guile went down, his body skidding along the rubble.  He rolled over, but before he could get up Bison's boot was at his throat.

--

            Wagner's eyes popped open and he was immediately aware of the burning in his throat.  His head throbbed as the world around him came into focus.  He thought he had died.  Loss of blood then Vega cutting off most of his oxygen supply had caused him to pass out.  _Vega!_  Wagner jumped up in one movement looking for Vega and Cammy.  They were both where he had formerly been, on the floor.  Cammy lay close to where he had been.  He reached over and checked her pulse.  It was weak but it was there.  He looked over to Vega who lay a few feet from him and Cammy.  His claw was sticking out of his heart and a dark pool of blood had formed on the floor, surrounding his torso.  Wagner wasn't sure what to feel.  The bastard that hurt Cammy was dead, but at what cost to Cammy?  Wagner painstakingly leaned over to pick Cammy up.  The wounds on his back were sticky with blood and burned when he moved.  She stirred a little.  He spoke to her.

"Cammy, what did you do?"

Her eyes opened into little slit and she looked at him groggily.

"It's over Wagner.  He won't hurt me or anyone else again."

Wagner heard an anguished scream rise through the air.  Cammy spoke frantically, struggling in Wagner's arms.

"What was that?  It sounded like Guile.  Was that Guile?"

Wagner nodded as he lowered Cammy back onto the ground.

"It's not over yet, Cammy."

--

            Delivering a quick, hard kick to just the right spot, Wolfman caused the door to fly off its hinges, giving him access to Bison's computers.  Luwanda was down the hall, watching for soldiers, covering his back.  The walls shook around him, but it was to be expected.  This room was near the center of the complex.  Pulling a disk from his pocket, Wolfman began typing away, preparing to save all the information possible onto the disk.  Once the files had begun their copying, he ransacked the office, stuffing whatever files that seemed useful into a bag.  Bison was not going to slip through his fingers.  

            The opportunity to rescue this girl was invaluable.  Under usual circumstance, the U.S. government would never give information to such a radical group as Delta Red.  But when a hostage was involved, and she happened to be the adopted daughter of an Air Force Colonel, he had leeway.  He was going to milk this thing for all it was worth.  Plus the girl was half British, so he was helping one of his own, which counted for something.  Besides, the Colonel could handle himself.  A bomb exploded nearby, shaking the foundation of the base and causing computer screens and consoles to crash to the ground around him.  Wolfman grabbed the disk from the crushed computer and ran from the office.  He hoped this information would be worth something.

--

            Bison lifted his foot after an agonizing moment and Guile rose from the rubble.  Dust fell from his shoulders as he stood.  Bison now stood a few feet from him, an evil smirk spread across his lips.  Bison spoke.

"Ready for more?"

"Shut up and fight you bastard!"

Guile lowered himself into his fighting stance, his body becoming weaker even from that slight movement, and waited for Bison's next move.  Before Guile knew it he was in the rubble again, only this time face down.  Bison's foot stomped into his lower back.  Guile flexed his abs to try and lessen the damage from Bison's strong impact.  Regardless, he felt the air go from his body in one fell swoop.  Again after a moment he released the pressure and allowed Guile to stand as he taunted him.

"Come on Colonel; show me all you've got."

Guile ran at him in a defeated fury, stopping a foot in front of him, then twisting his body into the air, he launched a kick, slamming his foot into Bison's jaw.  He followed with a series of punches to his chest, all hitting their mark with precision.  Bison staggered backwards but suddenly retaliated with a devastating fist to Guile's jaw, causing him to cease his assault and stumble sideways.  Quickly, Bison grabbed Guile.  Guile attempted to pull away but Bison used his superior strength to pull him, twisting his arm at an odd angle.  Using the opportunity, Bison put pressure in the right spot and smiled when he heard the sickening crack accompanied by Guile's scream.  He dropped Guile, who fell to the ground cradling his arm.  Bison spoke.

"It's over Colonel William Guile, now you die."

A voice came from behind Bison, wavering slightly but filled with determination.

"No way Bison.  You're going to have to get through me."

Guile saw Wagner standing in front of the broken wall.  He was bloody and bruised, his arms shaking with tension, yet it did not make him look weak.  Cammy stood a little behind him, leaning on the wall for support.  Wagner's face was not so much angry as filled with a rage he had never seen in him.  He looked serious, mature, like a man.  His son had grown up.

--

            Ken wandered down hallway after hallway.  He found it eerie that he hadn't run into even one opponent.  He felt useless to this cause.  He wanted to help, to save Cammy who selflessly put herself on the line for his wife and son.  Ken came upon a room that looked to be an elaborate throne room from the palace of Versailles.  Bison was sure a twisted freak.  He treated himself like a king, complete with servants, as opposed to the corrupt warlord he was.  This thought had hardly crossed his mind when suddenly a blow hit him in the lower back.  He fell forward, twisting his body into a roll, and then stood to face his attacker.  The woman was small, Cammy's size, with short brown hair that framed her sharp face.  Brown eyes looked back at him with a blank intensity.  Despite her petit frame, her body was ripped, the equivalent of an Olympian.  He spoke.

"Who are you?"

She didn't answer him.  He spoke again.

"Why are you here, who are you?"

This time rather then be silent, she answered with a scream as she jumped into the air in assault.

"I serve Master Bison!"

--

            Hatred flowing from his eyes, Wagner stood ready to fight Bison, who looked as if he was trying not to laugh.  Cammy moved beside him, lowering herself into her fighting stance.  Just moments ago she was on the floor, her heart beat weak, but now she was beside Wagner, fighting for Guile, fighting for her family.  It made sense.  Her fighting spirit kept her going.  Bison stepped away from Guile and towards them before speaking.

"It's your death wish."

With that, Wagner lunged, twisting around and jumping to slam his elbow into Bison's nose.  He missed the nose, but felt Bison's cheekbone take the impact.  Bison turned quickly, ready to retaliate against Wagner when Cammy sprinted towards him delivering a devastating kick to his lower back.  Bison fell forward onto his knees, and Wagner brought his knee to his jaw.  Bison was on his back on the floor when Cammy attempted to bring her foot down on his face in a stomp.  He darted his head sideways and narrowly avoided her blow, before grabbing her calf and sending her body flying into the wall.  Bison was up and face to face with Wagner again.  Wagner attempted a sweep, but his impact didn't affect Bison.  Bison reached forward and grabbed Wagner's shirt to pull him closer, however the shirt ripped away from his body because of the tears caused by Vega earlier.  Wagner used Bison's surprise to bring a swift kick to his chest, sending him staggering backwards.  By then Cammy was up and after Bison again.  Before she could reach him he grabbed her shoulders with his hands and pulled her closer.  Wagner ran to help her, but he was swatted away like a fly.  Bison spoke.

"You are a fool.  You serve me!"

Cammy struggled against his stronger grip as she spoke.

"Your little experiment didn't work.  It was stopped before it could take affect."

He quickly turned her body to press her back into his chest as he put his large hands on the sides of her head and spoke.

"What makes you think the experiment is over with?  You can't remember everything."

Cammy's eyes grew wide and she struggled harder.

"I won't let you hook me to anymore machines!"

"No machines my dear…just a little magic."

Cammy saw the purple light before she felt it shock her system and everything was gone.

--

            Wagner tried to run towards Cammy, but the power Bison was emitting was too strong.  It was like a force field surrounding the two.  He heard Cammy's scream rise in the air, and now Guile was beside him, trying to get to Bison, to stop what he was doing.  Wagner's heart was being ripped apart; he'd seen this before, this purple power.  It was the same strange energy that Bison used to kill his family.  He yelled to Guile

"We have to do something!  He's killing her!"

"I'm trying son."

The power grew brighter until the light was almost white and he could no longer see Bison or Cammy.  He was knocked off his feet and soon so was Guile.  Then everything was quiet.  They stood quickly, running towards where Cammy had been.  She was there but Bison was gone.  Wagner yelled.

"Cammy!  Are you alright?"

Guile reached down and shook her.  Her eyes popped open suddenly and she took a deep breath, as if it were the first breath of her life.  She stood quickly, back to them.  Guile spoke.

"Cammy?"

She turned slowly.  The makeshift tourniquet around her head seemed to be of no use as the wounds on the side of her head had reopened and fresh blood was soaking the cloth.  Rivets of the blood flowed over her cheekbones and down the side of her face, making it look as if she were crying blood.  Wagner started to step forward as he spoke.

"Cammy, thank God you're alright; let's get the hell out of here."

Wagner was pulled back quickly by Guile, who had taken a few steps back.  He spoke.

"That's not Cammy, Wagner."      


	22. Chapter 21 Sober

_There's a shadow just behind me,   
shrouding every step I take,   
making every promise empty,   
pointing every finger at me.  
Waiting like a stalking butler,   
who upon the finger rests.   
Murder now the path called must we,   
just because the son has come.   
(Jesus, won't you fucking whistle,   
something but the past and done? 2x)  
Why can't we not be sober?   
Just want to start this over.   
Why can't we drink forever?   
I just want to start things over.  
  
I am just a worthless liar.   
I am just an imbecile.   
I will only complicate you.   
Trust in me and fall as well.   
I will find a center in you.   
I will chew it up and leave,   
I will work to elevate you,   
just enough to bring you down.   
(Mother Mary won't you whisper,   
something but what's past and done. 2x)   
Why can't we not be sober?   
I just want to start this over.   
Why can't we sleep forever?   
I just want to start this over.  
  
I am just a worthless liar.   
I am just an imbecile.   
I will only complicate you.   
Trust in me and fall as well.   
I will find a center in you.   
I will chew it up and leave   
(Trust __me__.__ 5x)   
Why can't we not be sober?   
I just want to start things over.   
Why can't we sleep forever?   
I just want to start this over.   
  
(I want, what I want. 4x)_

_Tool- "Sober"_

            Ken's body tightened as the young girl leapt at him.  He hardly had time to avoid her attack by a simple sidestep.  She continued her assault by sweeping her legs through his.  Ken was knocked to the floor but quickly regained his footing, facing the girl again, this time in his fighting stance.  After her attack and her words, Ken realized who this was.  Well not exactly who, but what she was.  This girl was what Cammy used to be.  An assassin, a bio-engineered killer.  Cammy hadn't been the only one, or at least now she wasn't the only one.  Bison probably had an entire army of innocent people he had brainwashed.  

            Ken reacted as the girl jumped at him again with her foot extended, aimed for his face.  He avoided the attack and launched one of his own, a crushing thrust of his leg to her stomach.  She crashed to the floor, her face hitting the stone.  He paused for a moment, waiting for her to get up.  She rose slowly and turned towards him, blood running down her forehead.  It unnerved Ken to see someone so young looking like that.  She couldn't have been more than 16.  That's how old Cammy was.  The girl rushed at him, throwing a series of punches and kicks that were so quick, that after blocking the first few, Ken couldn't keep up and was battered by over half the blows.  

            He fell to his knees, exhausted, but the girl didn't stop.  She attempted to kick him in the stomach, but he grabbed her foot, pulling her to the floor with his superior strength.  He stooped above her, trying to pin her, but she twisted out of his hold somehow and kicked him in the chest.  Ken skidded backwards along the floor and rolled to standing.  This time he took the offensive and rushed at the girl, stopping a few feet in front of her he jumped into the air and swung his foot around, hitting her in the shoulder with one kick and the back with the other.  He landed gracefully on his feet as her body crashed to the ground.  She didn't move.  Ken let out a sigh of relief.  He didn't know how he had just done that.  He could fully remember fighting Cammy years ago and how she'd nearly killed him.  But of course he held sympathy for Cammy, not that he held none for this girl.  He leaned over and picked up her unconscious form.  He turned for the door, only to find it blocked by Bison.  He spoke.

"I do believe she belongs to me."

Bison was beaten up, his usually spotless uniform was ripped in a few places and a layer of dust covered his whole form.  Ken spat back at him.

"I'm sure she doesn't belong to you anymore than Cammy did."

"They both belong to me along with many others.  However, I'm tired of this game.  I'm leaving, with her."

Before Ken knew it he was flying backwards and Bison had only made a small gesture with his hands.  The girl fell from his arms with Bison's initial thrust and Ken soon crashed into the wall behind him.  By the time he raised him self from the rubble, Bison was gone along with the girl.  Ken ran after him, only to crash into Wolfman right out side of the door.  Ken spoke frantically.

"Bison, he was here.  He took the girl."

"Camilla?"

"No, there was another one…but Cammy!  Oh God, He said she was his.  She's in trouble."

"We've got to catch Bison."

Ken grabbed Wolfman's arm, he noticed Luwanda coming towards them as he spoke.

"It's too late; he's off the island by now.  We've got to find Cammy and the others.  I know there isn't much time.  Bison wouldn't leave this base whole as evidence."

"Let's go then, I know where Colonel Guile was headed."

--

            Wagner pulled his arm away from Guile.

"What are you talking about?"

"Remember what I told you before leaving?"

Wagner thought for a moment and remembered the brief conversation on Cammy.

"Of course, but she needs—"

Wagner didn't finish his sentence.  Instead he was propelled forward by a harsh kick to his shoulder.  He cried out as the wounds on his back were ripped further open by the blow.  He scraped along the debris on the floor.  He felt Guile's arm on his, helping him from the floor.  Wagner looked at Cammy, disbelief filling his eyes.  Despite Guile's warnings, he tried again, speaking in a struggled voice.

"Cammy, it's Wagner.  Wake up dammit, don't do this!"

She threw a series of punches at him.  He tried to block, but she was so quick, most found their mark.  He fell back again, blood running from a busted lip.  Guile leapt over him, attacking Cammy.  Wagner couldn't move as he watched Guile use his good arm and some intricate technique to pin Cammy to his chest.  He yelled.

"Wagner, now!  Knock her out!"

He stood and reared back, ready to deliver the blow as he was told to.  Cammy screamed out.

"Please don't!"

Wagner stumbled.  His eyes were wide, confused.  Guile yelled again struggling to keep a hold on Cammy with only one good arm.

"Do it!  It's just a game.  Trust me son!"

Wagner hesitated another moment which was all Cammy needed.  She twisted from Guile's hold, gripping his injured arm in both of hers to immobilize him, and delivered a swift head butt that sent Guile flying in pain.

            Wagner rushed towards her, any illusions of her innocence shattered by her attack on Guile.  He crouched low, performing an uppercut that hit her jaw.  She fell backwards but tucked into a roll in order to sprint back towards Wagner once she was on her feet.  Her speed was amazing, Wagner noted as he narrowly missed having his nose crushed under her palm.  Cammy was damn quick when she was herself, but now.  It was as if she couldn't tap into her true abilities outside of Bison's brainwashing.  Like his father had created her that way Wagner thought bitterly.

            Cammy leapt at him yet again, connecting a hard kick to his right shoulder.  He sucked up the impact of her hit long enough to crash his elbow down onto her spine.  A move learned in special ops training, an immobilizing move.  Her body hit the ground like a sack of potatoes.  Wagner fell to one knee beside her, his shoulder throbbing in pain.  Cammy rolled her body over and stood, trembling the whole way up and still doing so once she was fully erect.  His perfectly aimed attack had shaken her thankfully.  Wagner rose and he felt Guile step beside him.  Upon turning he noted that behind him and Guile stood Ken, Colonel Wolfman, and Luwanda.  They all took a small step towards her and she crouched low in her fighting stance, body shaking violently now.  The sudden movement from her stance change threw her off balance and she stumbled a little, but regained her footing.  Guile spoke to her.

"You don't expect to fight us all do you?"

Her eyes darted around the room in fear, the first emotion from her.  She looked like a deer caught in headlights.  Guile took another weary step forward and she attempted to sprint from the room.  Ken was the quickest as her grabbed her arm and pulled her towards him.  She launched a weak, clumsy attack at him and he caught her other arm, totally halting her escape.  She let out a noise of frustration before Ken brought a quick, hard palm strike down on the back of her head, knocking her out.  He scooped her into his arms and spoke.

"We've gotta go now.  I'm sure this place is due to blow any minute."

The group rushed from the base as quickly as possible and within a minute or so, they were in the air, headed for home, the mission a success. 


	23. Chapter 22 Storm

_Come, come try  
draw your scale  
try to make it special  
don't throw it all away  
the time might be untrue  
don't screw the day there's  
something more to do_

_You are so special  
you are a special germ  
you are so special  
in a restless world_

_Are you ready  
to attack the storm  
are you ready_

_Poor, poor fame  
still insane  
buy me a ticket  
to get and go away  
the world in my pocket  
shows me a way  
out of empty secrets  
no more yesterday_

_You are special  
you are so special  
in a restless world_

_Are you ready   
to attack the storm  
are you ready_

_I agree it's enough to be just me  
silently there's a private symphony  
I'm lying here with some monsters in my bed  
I'm crying here with some monsters in my head  
lying here   
crying here_

_I'm ready to run with the storm_

_Guano Apes- "Storm"_

            Cammy slowly awoke her head pounding as her vision came slowly into focus.  She tried to figure out where she was, trying to remember what had happened.  The last thing she could recall was Bison, and his incredible power overtaking her.  That was a part of her transformation she didn't recall from the first time.  Maybe he had made it that way intentionally.  She gasped, suddenly very afraid, and used all her strength to try and bolt from wherever she was.  Hands were on her, holding her down, whispering soothing things into her ears.

"It's okay Cammy.  You're safe now."

She stopped fighting as her body began to shake.  She took in the room around her, realizing from its white ceilings and plain walls that it was a hospital.  She heard the faint beeping of a machine that she followed the cord to discover was connect to her, pumping some dark liquid into her arm.  Finally she turned her head and saw Wagner sitting in a chair beside her bed.  He smiled at her.

"Cammy?"

She nodded and he spoke again.

"I'll go get Guile…"

"Wait."

Her voice sounded funny to her, weak, struggled.  She spoke again.

"Wait just a little bit."

She looked at him closer.  Her mind flashed from what he looked like now, clean-shaven, bruised and bandaged, to the same face but sweaty, with blood running into his thick beard stubble.  She shook the image away.  Wagner spoke.

"Are you okay?  They did a blood transfusion to assure your system was clear of any of the substances."

She stuttered.

"I-I'm fine, but how long have I been here?"

"It's been about a week."

She nodded and looked out the window as she spoke softly.

"You came for me?"

"Yes, of course…Guile and Ken too.  Plus some special branch of the British forces sent some soldiers."

"And Bison?"

"He got away.  We were only on a rescue mission, you were all that mattered."

"So you think it's over?"

"I hope so."

Just then the door to the room opened slowly and Guile tiptoed in followed by Melissa.  He noticed she was awake and smiled big as he spoke.

"You're awake?"

She nodded and Melissa pushed past Guile and ran to Cammy's bedside speaking frantically.

"I'm so glad you're okay.  I was so scared you'd be hurt and it'd be my fault.  I can't believe you came and saved me like you did."

Cammy smiled and took Melissa's hand into hers.

"I'm glad you're okay too."

Guile came forward and put his hand on Melissa's shoulder.

"I need to talk to Cammy alone now, sweetie."

Melissa nodded as she spoke.

"I love you Cammy."

"Love you too Melissa."

Melissa left the room as her father asked.  Guile rubbed Cammy's hair and spoke.

"You survived Cam.  Just like Charlie would have."

"Yeah."

"I have to ask you this, for the report."

"What?"

"Vega…you…uh, killed him?"

Cammy froze for a moment before giving a soft nod.

"Yes."

"You, not…her?"

"Yes."

"Alright then."

A tear slid down Cammy's cheek and Wagner jumped in, obviously not wanting her to feel bad about Vega's death.

"It's okay.  You did what you had to do."

"Did I?"

Guile spoke.

"You did.  Cammy, I know you; you wouldn't have done it otherwise."

Cammy didn't answer but the subject was forgotten when the door opened after a soft knock.  Ken entered carrying a small bundle in his arms.  He spoke.

"Hey Cammy.  Melissa told me you were awake; there is someone who wants to meet you."

Guile helped Cammy to a sitting position.  Ken pulled the baby away from his chest and began to hand him over to Cammy.  She spoke.

"Maybe I shouldn't hold him, I really don't know—"

Cammy was cut off by the feel of the small baby in her arms.  She pulled him close to her chest and looked at his face just as he yawned and peeled open his little eyes.  She couldn't help but smile.  Ken spoke.

"We named him Melvin, Mel for short."

"I don't know what to say.  He's just so tiny, and beautiful."

"I'm the one who needs to say something.  Thank you for what you did.  Without you and Wagner's help, Mel might not have had the chance to be born and Eliza might have died.  I owe you the world."

Cammy spoke as she stroked Mel's face.

"You don't owe me anything.  This makes it worth while."

After another moment Ken picked Mel from Cammy's arms.

"Well its check out time for us and Melissa wanted to see Mel one more time before we left.  She's been playing with him non-stop this week."

"Thank you for bringing him by, you reminded me what I was fighting for."

"I hope you're better and out of here soon."

Ken said has he left the room.  The door hadn't even shut before another man entered that Cammy didn't recognize.  Guile introduced him.

"Cammy, this is Colonel Wolfman.  He heads up Delta Red, the unit of MI-6 that helped in retrieving you."

He stepped forward, extending his hand for Cammy to shake.  He spoke in a heavy British accent.

"I'm pleased to see you're awake and recovered."

"Thank you, sir."

"The sir won't be necessary.  But I have to be frank, I'm not just here to check up on your condition."

Guile spoke up.

"I told you not to—"

"Colonel Guile, she is an adult."

Guile backed up, a deep scowl never left his face.  Wolfman continued.

"I saw you fighting and, your skills, well they are nothing less than phenomenal."

It was Wagner that broke in this time.

"Where are you going with this Colonel?"

Cammy spoke.

"Wagner please, Colonel, go on."

"You have heart too.  I have an eye for it, I can tell from a mile away.  I think with a slight bit more training you'd make an excellent edition to Delta Red."

Guile yelled his fury very apparent.

"Your mission is complete.  You should have been back in London days ago for debriefing, not recruiting my daughter into more hell!"

Guile stood face to face with Wolfman, a glare of hate all but melting Wolfman's face.

"She's your daughter, yes, but she is also a grown woman who is perfectly capable of making her own decisions."

"You are the most selfish soldier I have ever met.  It's a wonder you made Colonel so young, you don't care who gets hurt or what they lose."

"That's why Delta Red is the best."

Wolfman tossed a manila envelope into Cammy's lap before leaving the room speaking.

"Some reading to help you think, Ms. White."

Guile started to speak but Cammy waved him silent.

"Just leave me alone for a while, please."

He nodded and after he and Wagner both embraced Cammy, they left the room.  Cammy opened the envelope and began reading through the information.  She didn't stop until she had read every page, every word.  There was a file on everyone she loved in her life, her father, Guile.  Seeing Julian's almost made her cry, she had no earthly idea what he had been through, and some of it because of her.  There were others like her.  Bison had files on them too.  Nothing specific, they were just numbers to him.  All were just numbers.  But her, she was the first one.  She was special.  And now she had power, and it scared Bison.  Once she was done she picked up the phone and dialed the number Colonel Wolfman had written on the envelope.  He answered on the first ring.

"Wolfman."

"Colonel, it-it's Cammy, Cammy White."

"Yes?"

"Your offer…can you give me enough time to clear some things over with my family before I need to report?"

"Of course.  But are you sure?"

"More sure than I've ever been of anything in my life."

"Well then, welcome to Delta Red, Agent White."


	24. Chapter 23 Behind Blue Eyes

_No one knows what it's like_
    
    _To be the bad man_
    
    _To be the sad man_
    
    _Behind blue eyes_
    
    _And no one knows_
    
    _What it's like to be hated_
    
    _To be faded to telling only lies_
    
    _But my dreams they aren't as empty_
    
    _As my conscious seems to be_
    
    _I have hours, only lonely_
    
    _My love is vengeance_
    
    _That's never free_
    
    _No one knows what its like_
    
    _To feel these feelings_
    
    _Like I do, and I blame you!_
    
    _No one bites back as hard_
    
    _On their anger_
    
    _None of my pain woe_
    
    _Can show through_
    
    _But my dreams they aren't as empty_
    
    _As my conscious seems to be_
    
    _I have hours, only lonely_
    
    _My love is vengeance_
    
    _That's never free_
    
    _No one knows what its like_
    
    _To be mistreated, to be defeated_
    
    _Behind blue eyes_
    
    _No one knows how to say_
    
    _That they're sorry and don't worry_
    
    _I'm not telling lies_
    
    _But my dreams they aren't as empty_
    
    _As my conscious seems to be_
    
    _I have hours, only lonely_
    
    _My love is vengeance_
    
    _That's never free_
    
    _No one knows what its like_
    
    _To be the bad man, to be the sad man_
    
    _Behind blue eyes.___
    
    _Limp Bizkit –"Behind Blue Eyes"_

            Being out in the sun made Cammy feel refreshed, the light shone down on her shoulders as if it were shining just for her.  It wasn't.  She watched as Wagner came around the track at the Air Force outdoor sport complex, traveling at lightning speed.  He had sweat running down his bare chest and she knew he was hot in the Air Force fatigue pants.  It looked as thought it was his last lap.  He spotted her and waved as he headed her way.

"Hey Cammy!  You feel good to be outside today and not cooped up?"

"Yeah.  I feel great."

He grabbed a towel from a nearby bench and wiped the sweat from his body.  His midnight blue eyes sparkled in the light.  She loved him so much.  Never had a man been there for her through everything.  Her brother in everyway but blood, she couldn't have asked for anything more.  That's why she was here first.  Wagner had to be the first to know.  He interrupted her thoughts as they both sat down on the bench.

"You look serious, what's going on?"

"I did a lot of thinking.  I really did.  But once I made the decision I knew it was the right one."

Wagner probably already knew what she was talking about, but he let her continue.

"We had the shit end of almost everything; I've realized that I have to stop it from happening to someone else, if I can.  Who's going to make the world safe for our kids?"

Wagner grabbed her hand.

"We are.  Why do you think I joined the Air Force?  Sure, at first it was just for an admiration of Guile, something for us to bond over.  But as I went on I learned what it truly was for.  Delta Red is your Air Force, your chance to do your part.  The moment Colonel Wolfman asked you to join I knew you would.  I knew it was only a matter of time."

Cammy embraced Wagner.  He hugged her back as she spoke.

"I just knew you'd understand.  Now I just have to tell Guile."

"He'll understand too.  It'll be a harder time convincing him, but he loves you."

"I don't know what I would have done without you in my life."

"Same here, I love you sis."

"I love you."

The two walked from the track together.  When Cammy headed for her car rather than Guile's office Wagner questioned her.

"Where are you going?"

"I have one more stop to make before I speak with Guile."

He nodded and waved goodbye to her.

--

            Cammy made her way down the dark, dirty hall of the prison complex.  While she had been here before, this was a part of the prison she didn't think she'd ever see.  Hidden deep in the basement, solitary confinement was the last place anyone would want to be.  But it was where Julian was, all because of her.  Her weakness had begun a chain of events leading to the death of Julian's son, Dorian.  It was all spelled out in the files Wolfman retrieved from the fallen Shadowlaw base.  Young Dorian, who was the same age as Melissa, was killed because Julian had helped her in infiltrating Shadowlaw's base.  Since finding out from his father, now a month later, Julian's sanity had been failing.  Restrained in solitary confinement for the attempted murder of his father, Julian was falling apart with grief and pain.  Tightly gripped in her palm was the proof given to Bison of Dorian's death.  It was rightfully Julian's.  She lightened her grip on the small package as a guard led her to one of the many cell doors.  He spoke.

"We aren't supposed to open the doors ever.  I don't even have a key.  You'll have to talk through here."

He pointed to the equivalent of a mail slot, which Cammy guessed was used for food.  Cammy nodded as the guard left.  She knelt on the floor and slid the slot sideways before she spoke softly.

"Julian?" 

She heard some noises from within the cell then Julian's gruff voice, speaking quickly.

"Yeah, yeah…I'm here.  Who's that?"

"It's Cammy."

"Cammy, girl, what are you doing in this hell hole?  I wasn't sure you were alright.  Did you save your sister and Ken's wife?  They got me totally in the dark here, you know."

She wanted to pour out her heart, to tell him how sorry she was about his son.  But instead she kept it simple, trying not to be overemotional.

"It's all over Julian, I killed him."

"Him?  What are you talking about...you mean Vega?"

"Yes."

She put her hand through the slot, urging Julian to take the package.

"Here, it—it was your son's."

"You know about him?"

"Yes, I—I'm so sorry."

"It's not your fault."

Julian took the small package from her hand.  He had said it wasn't her fault, but Cammy couldn't help but feel it was.  She started to pull her hand away but Julian grabbed it quickly.  She gasped but was calmed when she felt his fingers loop through her own.  He spoke.

"I'm scared here.  It's so lonely, especially in solitary.  I've been here a month and it feels like forever.  I guess that's what loneliness is.  It has everything and nothing to do with Dorian."

"If I would have known Julian, it's just he, Bison, was playing mind games and I—I gave in.  I swear if I would have had any idea of—"

Julian cut her off with his voice as he squeezed her hand tighter.

"I know, I know, girl.  I don't blame you.  Don't worry about it again.  I'm okay, it's like when you feel dead inside, even bad feelings let you know you're alive."

Cammy was holding back tears.  She knew what it felt like to lose someone.  Enough time had passed that she couldn't remember the sound of her father's voice, or the smell of her mother's hair.  Her father's sacrifice had been wanting to know his daughter, to be in her life.  Julian could never do that for Dorian.  Just the thought made the tears fall from her eyes.  Julian continued.

"I'm so tired, I'm tired of trying.  I'm tired of the walls, the lies, the fear, the death.  It's killing me, it really is."

"Don't talk like that.  Please Julian, you of all people can't talk like that.  Look what's in the package."

Julian released her hand and she heard the crinkling of paper.  He was silent before her took hold of Cammy's hand again and spoke.

"It's a crucifix."

Cammy smiled.

"It was with Dorian when—when he died."

"Knowing that makes me happy….Cammy?"

"Yes?"

"I really do love you."

"Julian, I—"

"Don't take it as anything more than me just saying it.  Everything has always been fucked up for me.  Why not love someone it makes no sense to be with?"

"You think you love me because you've never known anything else."

"Maybe.  Just don't worry about it girl.  Don't give it a second thought.  A guy gets horney in here you know."

He laughed, it sounded forced, half-hearted, before he kissed her hand and spoke again.

"I dreamed last night.  I was still in New York.  I had a job, a wife, a family, you know, a life…"

"And?"

"And it was nice."

"I've had that dream before too."

The guard came behind Cammy and tapped on her shoulder as he spoke.

"Time's up."

She nodded and spoke.

"Julian I have to go now.  I won't be able to come again for a while."

"Wait!  Why?"

"I'm going back to London.  Can you believe I got a job working for MI-6?  I'm going to be able to work towards the end of Shadowlaw.  You'll be okay; if anyone has faith it's you."

She started to pull her hand away, but he held it tighter as he begged.

"Cammy, wait!  Let me see your face, so I'll know you really were here and it wasn't a dream."

She leaned down and placed her eyes even with the slot.  She saw his cerulean blue eyes staring back at her.  She spoke again.

"Take care, Julian.  I'll make them pay for the both of us."

"Bye girl."

He loosened his grip and Cammy rose from the floor and began walking away.  Though he had asked her not to, Cammy thought back on what he said and whispered to herself.

"…I love you too, Julian."

--

"Guile, please understand.  This is just what I've needed in my life.  They'll be meaning now, a purpose."

"You don't have purpose here?"

            Cammy sat across from Guile who was seated at his desk at the Air Force base.  She'd been out of the hospital for two days now, and after speaking to Julian, had realized that she'd better tell Guile her decision.  He deserved it.

"I'm not saying that at all.  I love you all with all of my heart.  But I have to do something."

"Being happy and content isn't enough?"

"It is, but at the same time it isn't.  I should be fighting; it's the right thing to do.  I have the power now, and I should be helping those who don't.  I've been powerless before and if there weren't people in the world willing to help I wouldn't be here right now."

Guile looked out the window before speaking quietly.

"You sound just like him."

"Like who?"

"Charlie.  He always got this way.  He was fearless in a sort of way.  Except when it came to you.  Don't you see?  I told him I would always watch out for you."

"You can still do that Guile.  Just let me be who I am and support my decision."

"So you're decided then?"

"Yeah, I leave in five more days."

He put his head in his hands as he sighed loudly.  There was a long moment of silence before he spoke again.

"You know I can't stop you."

She nodded as he continued.

"I can tell you that while I'll constantly be worrying about you, I know that if anyone can do this, it's you."

Cammy smiled.  Guile stood and walked around his desk.  Small smile lines formed around his bright blue eyes.  He pulled Cammy into a tight hug as he spoke.

"I'm going to miss you so much Cam.  I know your Dad is proud."

"I hope you are proud of me."

--


	25. Epilogue

_Sometime later…__London__._

Clicking away quickly at her computer, Cammy concentrated on her assignment. She was closer than ever to getting a good hold on Shadowlaw. A series of mistakes had left then open, vulnerable to attack. It was the opening her and Delta Red had been waiting for. She clicked for her computer to print and stood up to stretch her body. She felt a sudden movement behind her. As she turned to face the source of the movement, a hand was at her throat. Her body crashed into her computer desk the monitor falling to the ground in a loud crash. She screamed.

"Vega!"

He held her tighter as she felt her breath closing off. His ice blue eyes were filled with the same frightening dangerous lust she had come accustomed to throughout her life. She spoke the best that she could with her breath being restricted.

"I-I killed you. I watched you die!"

He shook his head slowly from side to side, his gaze never losing her wide green eyes, as he spoke in a vicious, mock soothing whisper.

"No, no, no, no lover, you only broke my heart."

"But, you-you're dead!"

"Can a dead man do this?"

He leaned over, his hand still on her neck, and placed his lips lustfully on hers. She struggled to pull from his hold and embrace to no avail. He was too strong. Inhumanly so. His free hand caressed the side of her face and down her body as his tongue broke into her mouth. He pressed his body tighter to hers, moving it sensually, insinuating what he had planned. A scream was muffled between his face and hers.

With a sudden gasp, Cammy's head was off the table and she fell to the floor, utterly alone in her apartment. She had fallen asleep in the middle of her work. This was the fourth time she had a nightmare about Vega. Even dead he wouldn't leave her alone.

She stood up, still shaken by the dream. Cammy then yawned and rubbed the tears from her eyes. She was halfway through an all-nighter, something she'd become quite accustomed to since joining MI-6 and Delta Red. She had to shake this fear if she was ever to succeed.

Her relationship with her family was better than ever, though professionally her and Guile were at a standstill. The American militaries didn't agree with MI-6 having such a specialized unit as Delta Red, leading Guile to not agreeing with her. He believed in her though, and that was all that mattered.

Cammy clicked off the computer screen and headed into the kitchen to make some coffee, a treat she'd slowly started to enjoy for its taste rather than the effects of the caffeine. After starting the electronic pot, she sat at the small kitchen table which was had the hard copies of countless files strewn across it. A tired meow came from under the table and soon Nikita, no longer a small kitten but a rather large cat, was asleep in Cammy's lap. She began going through the files. Shadowlaw was tricking militaries left and right. Since her officially joining the effort against Shadowlaw, there had been over twenty assassinations of political officials that publicly opposed and worked against terrorism. Interpol had only officially connected six of the murders to Shadowlaw, but Cammy attributed them all to them.

She went through all the stills captured of the assassins. They were all female, all ranging in age from sixteen to twenty-five. They were Bison's army of Dolls, she was sure of it; the group that she was the first of, that her father was the guinea pig for. She recognized one of the girls as the person Ken claimed to have fought during her rescue. The others she recognized through hours of deep research. She was obsessed to say the least. Through her research she'd come to the conclusion that Bison looked for a certain type of person in order for his brainwashing to be effective. On the outside he looked like a pedophile, targeting young girls, but after studying the files she discovered that a certain strand of DNA was needed. In addition to that, it only worked on females. That was the very reason her father suffered like he did before he was killed. The inner struggle was too much. Ironically it was the very reason she had the procedure preformed on her, aside from Vega's madness. She had her father's DNA. Thanks in part to her retransformation, new information had been collected on Bison's brainwashing. He was the key to all of it. She could destroy all the corporations, all the middle man, retrieve all the scientists, but until Bison was captured, it would never end.

Sighing, she dropped the pictures and poured a cup of coffee. The hot liquid warmed her throat as she closed her eyes to savor the moment. It was only early evening in Los Angeles. She picked up the phone and dialed. Wagner answered on the third ring.

"Hello?"

"Wagner, it's me."

"Cammy? How late is it?"

"Late."

"Another all-nighter?"

"Yeah…"

A moment of silence followed her answer. Wagner broke it.

"Another nightmare?"

Cammy spilled her heart out.

"Yeah. I don't know what is wrong with me."

"Nothing is wrong with you. You just need to forget him. Vega's dead. He's gone. Maybe Delta Red is too stressful for you. Always having your head somehow in Shadowlaw's business."

"No, it's the only thing that keeps me sane."

"What about me?"

Cammy couldn't help but laugh.

"Of course you too."

"That's right!"

"I love you Wagner."

"I love you too Cammy, keep yourself safe and get some rest."

"I will. Goodnight."

Cammy waited until she heard the phone click before hanging up. Though she was so far away, her and Wagner's bond was only strengthened. To her knowledge he kept no secrets from her like they had sworn never to do. She held only one from him, and it was for his own good, his sanity. She was going to fix it before she told him. Suddenly the phone rang again. She picked it up immediately.

"Wagner, I'm okay now."

"This is Colonel Wolfman."

"Oh! Sir! I'm sorry. What is it?"

"We've got to go now. Some inside information has surfaced and we gotta get a jump on it. NESTS, one of Shadowlaw's supporters is on the move."

"I'm there Colonel."

The phone clicked and Cammy grabbed her gear. Adrenaline was pumping through her veins. She had to be cool and calm. It was the most important thing to remember on a mission. Everything was one step at a time now. The little guys came first and she had to work her way to Bison. She couldn't jump headfirst into it. Little by little she was closer to getting him, making him pay. She wouldn't allow him to ruin anymore lives. She wasn't going to allow him to ruin hers. This was the third time she had restarted her life and she felt like she was on the right track for once.

Hell, the third time's the charm, right?


End file.
